


The Holiday

by Cinnas_muse



Series: The Holiday [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Book Editor!Clint, Composer!Bucky, Daddy!Clint, F/M, I briefly added Crystal Pietros wife in the comics, I couldn't think of an ex for pietro to have so that just worked best, I only changed the story if I needed to fit it to the characters better, I promise I love Sharon and Natasha I just needed people to be these characters, M/M, Minor Bucky/Natasha, Minor past Steve/Sharon, Movie Trailer Maker!Pietro, Sharon cheated on steve, Skinny!Steve, This is basically very true to the 2006 movie The Holiday, Writer!Steve, ahhh, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnas_muse/pseuds/Cinnas_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve's Ex gets engaged he feels that he just cannot stay in New York for the holidays, so he places his little town-house in Brooklyn on a home-exchange website. When Pietro finds out that his girlfriend has been cheating on him with her assistant, he feels that he finally needs to take that vacation he always tells himself he is going to take. When Pietro finds Steve's house they agree to switch lives for two weeks over the Holidays. In Brooklyn Pietro meets Steve's longtime Best Friend Clint, and finds maybe that love hasn't left him for good. Meanwhile in LA, Steve meets a lovely elderly Actress, Peggy Carter, who tells him to find himself, and he just happens to find Bucky along the way too. </p><p>This is basically just a straight The Holiday AU. </p><p>I may change the rating as I write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve:Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, this is my first fic so if you want to leave any tips or comments I would love you forever. This first chapter is going to set up the Steve part of the story line and I promise I will get the intro for Pietro up tomorrow, and possibly the next couple chapters as well depending on how I am feeling. 
> 
> Much Love!

“I have found almost everything ever written about love to be true. Shakespeare said, ''Journeys end in lovers meeting. '' What an extraordinary thought. Personally, I have not experienced anything remotely close to that...but I'm more than willing to believe Shakespeare had. I suppose I think about love more than anyone really should I'm constantly amazed by its sheer power to alter and define our lives. It was Shakespeare who also said, ''Love is blind. '' Now, that is something I know to be true. For some, quite inexplicably... Love fades. For others...love is simply lost. But then, of course, love can also be found. Even if just for the night. And then there's another kind of love. The cruelest kind. The one that almost kills its victims. It's called unrequited love. Of that, I am an expert. Most love stories are about people who fall in love with each other. But what about the rest of us? What about our stories? Those of us who fall in love alone. We are the victims of the one-sided affair. We are the cursed of the loved ones. We are the unloved ones. The walking wounded. The handicapped without the advantage of a great parking space. Yes, you are looking at onesuch individual. And I have willingly loved...that man for over three miserable years. The absolute worst years of my life. The worst Christmases, the worst birthdays, New Year's Eves brought in by tears and Valium. These years I've been in love have been the darkest days of my life....all because I'm cursed by being in love with a man who does not...and will not love me back. Oh, God, just the sight of him. Heart pounding, throat thickening, absolutely can't swallow.”-The Holiday, Nancy Meyers, 2006

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve glanced around the newsroom at everyone, swirling the miniscule amount of champagne left in the bottom of his glass. He had always hated coming to the office Christmas parties, too many people , and way too much small talk for his tastes. But, this year it was even harder.

Across the room he watches as Sharon lightly glides up to Brock placing a hand around his arm and whispering something into his ear, both of them laughing slightly at whatever it was. Steve doesn’t even notice Sam appearing next to him until he interrupts his train of thought, pulling him out of his haze of misery.

“Seriously, Dude? You cannot still be caught up on Sharon. Please tell me you haven’t started that up again.” Sam says giving Steve one of his signature raised eyebrows.

“No! No, that’s definitely over, very very over.” Steve says looking back over watching Brock gently place a kiss on Sharon’s cheek.

“What even is the whole deal with you two? You guys were basically friends with benefits right?” Sam asks taking a swig of his whiskey following Steve’s gaze.  
“Well, that’s not what I took it as, I thought we were in love.” Steve looked down at his empty glass as he said it, the old residual feelings of confusion and hurt hitting him harder than he would like to admit.

“Yeah, but then you found out she was also in bed with Brock. I thought you ended it, man?” Sam said leaning against the corner that Steve had managed to wedge himself into. 

“Don’t give me that Sam, you know I did.” 

“Yet, you let her convince you that you guys could still be friends! Steve, I don’t mean to get on your case here but that is not how you are supposed to react to finding out your girlfriend is cheating on you! You’re supposed to scream at her, get drunk off your ass with your friends and then never talk to the bitch again.” 

“I mean it’s not like we are close! I mean, now all we do is, well we email. Not when she’s with him, of course. Also when she's not with him, we talk on the phone. Sometimes for hours. And then there's the occasional long lunch.” Steve looks up at Sharon again, getting caught in his head as Sam stares at the side of his head.

“You know what? I never realized how pathetic you are.” 

“Really? Oh I am so aware of it.” Steve says running a hand through his hair.

“They always know what strings to pull don’t they?” Sam asks leaning back against the wall watching as people mill about the room

“Ain’t that the truth” Steve says knocking his glass against Sam’s in a mock toast.

As Steve leans back against the wall again his editor, Maria, taps him on the shoulder.

“Steve! Have you filed your story yet?” Steve looks down at his watch and gives Maria an apologetic glance

“Oops! Right down to the wire, I’ll just go finish that now. Catch you later, Sam!” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve’s office is small but allows him to get done what he needs to. He’s been the lead commitments writer at The New York Times for 5 years now, something he wouldn’t give up for the world; He just wishes it would be easier to avoid his complicated life here. 

He finishes the current piece he’s working on about a Navy officer’s recent marriage reciting out loud as he looks at his notes “Groom’s best friend spoke in front of many people when he said…”Hilary… will open Edward’s eyes...and round out his life.”

“Okay, i've got a question for you. What's it like to be the only one committed to work while the rest of us are slumming?” The break in the silence startles Steve as he turns his office chair coming face to face with Sharon leaning against his cabinet. He smiles as he turns slightly back towards his laptop

“You mean what's it like to be the only one not to finish their work on time? Hold on. Don't…Don't go.” He finishes the last sentence of his piece and sends it off, telling himself that that will have to be good enough. He turns his chair again looking toward where Sharon was waiting patiently for him to finish.

“So..Hi” He stutters out rather unintelligibly, looking down at his hands to avoid making eye contact.

“Hey there Rogers.” Sharon says jokingly with that little smirk she alway used to give him when they were alone. “Hey! I got something for you for Christmas!” 

“Oh! I got something for you too!” Steve opens the side drawer of his desk pulling out a neatly wrapped package.

“Oh! I don’t actually have yours with me” Sharon says running a hand through her hair “I might have actually forgot where I put it, but, I know I got you something. Want to know what it is?” She asks reaching for the package as Steve holds it out for her.

“No, that’s fine, I’m sure I will love it.” Steve says watching as Sharon, ever the perfectionist, carefully peels the tape and unwraps the small rectangle, pulling out an old hardcover novel.

“You didn’t” Sharon says examining the inside cover “Oh! And it’s a first edition! Where on earth did you find this?” She asks already hugging the book to her chest.

“In that little place we found outside Boston.” Steve answered, a small smile on his face.

“Why are you so great?” Sharon asks looking at Steve in a way he hadn’t seen in a long time.

A tapping on a microphone interrupts Steve’s thought as he hears the voice of Nick Fury telling everyone to gather in the newsroom.

“Well, I guess we should probably head out there.” Steve says lightly, glancing up toward where Sharon is leaning.

“I hate that we never get any time to talk to each other anymore.” Sharon says with a small smile as she heads toward the door.

“Yeah..hate it.” Steve says getting up slowly after her and following her out toward the newsroom.

“Can I get everyone’s attention for a few minutes?” Steve and Sharon file into the room with the rest of their coworkers getting lost in the crowd as Nick begins his speech “Thank you. Well, first of all, a very happy Christmas to everyone.” There is a chorus of “Merry Christmas” around the room as a response.

“Now, before some of you rush off on holiday......i do have one rather important announcement. Now, this affects Steve. Steve Rogers, where are you?” Nick looks around trying to find Steve’s small frame through the crowd. Steve raises his hand a bit until Nick catches his eye.

“Now Steve, I have a tip for you.” 

“Excellent, sir.”

“A wedding was privately announced earlier today that l don't believe any other paper in town knows about. And l want you to be the first to report on this particular union...as it is between two of our most esteemed colleagues. May I introduce the newly engaged Brock Rumlow......and Sharon Carter! Come on up here you two!” Nick gestures to the two of them as they walk up onto the small platform that they put up for the party. Brock high fiving a few of his friends and Sharon showing off the sparkly ring on her finger, that Steve doesn’t remember being there just a minute ago.

Steve feels like he just got pushed out of a plane with no parachute. Of all the things he had been expecting from tonight this was definitely not one of them. He feels Sam gently grab his arm and pull him towards the door, swinging past his office and grabbing his coat on the way. The two of them ride down the elevator together in silence, Sam worried to say anything while Steve is still processing. Steve immediately feels a bit better when they walk outside and are hit by the cool December breeze. He doesn’t realize there were tears on his cheeks until Sam quietly hands him a kleenex.

“Thanks.” he mumbles out as he leans back against the building, wiping at his eyes before leaning his head back and taking a deep breath

“Do you still want to come drinking with Clint and the guys?” Sam asks gently, leaning against the wall next to Steve giving him plenty of space, but just letting him know he’s there.

“Nah, I think it would probably be better if I just head home, tell the guys I’m sorry I missed them though, alright?”

“Will do man, will do. You take care of yourself ok?” Sam says walking down toward their favorite bar that they usually meet the guys for drinks, throwing a wave behind his shoulder.

 

Steve takes a few deep breaths and pushes away from the wall. He looks around at the street and the lights around him before turning the opposite way Sam had gone and walking the block down toward the subway. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Pietro: Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is where I added Pietro's wife in the comics Crystal, this is the only part she is in.

Pietro cannot believe he let himself be convinced that she was any different from all the other people he has dated before. He grabs another article of Crystal’s clothing from the closet as he tries to remember when exactly this relationship of theirs headed south. Pietro hears the door to the bedroom being opened slowly and he looks behind him as he throws whatever is in his hand, one of Crystal’s stilettos, out the door at the owner of said shoe.

 

“I still cannot believe it! Your assistant Crystal?! How stereotypical can you be?!” Pietro shouts at Crystal who is standing in the open door in just a long t-shirt holding the shoe that he launched at her head.

“Look, may l just say again...that l did not sleep with him?” Crystal places her hand on her hip.

“Right, right, because your assistant really needs to work until 3 in the morning!” Pietro throws the other shoe and watches Crystal dodge it expertly letting it land behind her on the carpet of the landing.

“A bunch of us were working all night, he just wanted to hang out.” Crystal responds with an uniterested tone to her voice.

“Fine. Then swear on my life that you didn’t sleep with her.” Pietro gestures towards Crystal with his arms. 

“Come on, Pietro. Really?” 

“Go ahead”

“Look, l don't want to. I'm not going to.” Crystal says dropping the shoe in favor of placing both hands on her hips

“This is why I knew we were smart never to get married. Why I told you never to get rid of your house.” Pietro grabs one of Crystal’s sweatshirts from where it’s hanging across a chair and throws it at her. “Somewhere inside I knew this about you.”

“First of all, can you please calm down? Because I did not sleep with him.” Crystal says grabbing the sweatshirt off the floor in front of her and pulling it over her head. “Secondly, we've had problems for over a year. And l know you don't wanna deal with that, but we have.”

“Oh, l am well aware we've had problems for the last year. lf l work a little bit too much, l never stop hearing about it. But if you work too much, maestro…” Pietro leans across the bed and grabs the score Crystal had just finished last week.”it's for the sake of your music!”

“If you work too much?” Crystal gives him a questioning look “Pietro, you cut 75 trailers this year. You put a cutting room in the house. You sleep with your BlackBerry. And I'm not even gonna have a conversation about sex. Because l can't remember the last time we did it.”

“Come on, nobody has time for sex anymore!” Pietro walks past her out of the room moving toward the stairs.

“That’s not entirely true.” Crystal says quietly almost like she hadn’t meant Pietro to hear it.

Pietro turns abruptly from his spot at the top landing of the stair case. “Oh, that’s it! You absolutely slept with him!” Pietro rushes down the stairs yelling back before he hits the bottom “You seriously have to get out!” He walks to the front door grabbing Crystal’s keys off the side table and pulling off the key to his house.”Oh, God. You know what l really think, Crystal? l don't think you ever really loved me.” Pietro sees the withering glance Crystal send him at that “Oh, please. I think you loved the idea of you and me, but not so much me. Not me, not really.”

“I did the best I could. Is anybody good enough for that job?” Crystal says back as she catches up to him.

Pietro opens the door and ushers Crystal out, dropping the keys in her hand as he gestures wildly to his driveway. “I will send you your things!”

Crystal walks out the door way holding her score and the shoes Pietro had thrown at her earlier. Turning back toward the open door “You know you do this, right? I mean, you screw up every relationship you've ever been in. lt's what you do.” 

Pietro slams the door at that and runs back up the stairs, listening as Crystal yells at him through the door

“ You didn't really wanna be a couple! You resist it in your own way! And it's hard to detect how you even do it” Crystal says turning and kicking at the rocks under her feet. “Because nobody's quite as smart as you! So you're hard to catch at it. But it always surfaces and this is what happens.” Pietro opens the door to the balcony and rushes out at that comment.

“What happens?” He asks leaning against the railing looking down at Crystal.

“Things end.” Crystal says looking up at Pietro on the balcony. “ Just like you knew they would. Pietro, you know how l feel about you. There's nobody like you. You just don't wanna be what l need. Well, not what l ''need.''” Crystal back tracks as she watches Pietro’s features

“What?” 

“You know what I mean.”

“Crystal you know I would never cheat on you.” Pietro makes a sliding gesture with his hands across his body “Not under any conditions.”

“Neither would l, okay? Look at me. I'm down here sweating like a pig. And look at you. The only man on earth who breaks up with his girlfriend of three years...and doesn't even shed a tear? l mean, that's gotta mean something, right?” Crystal looks up where Pietro is glaring at her

“Why does it bug you so much that I can’t cry?” Pietro continues glaring down watching as Crystal looks around.

“Look, Crystal, You know, we might as well be honest with each other. Just tell me. Did you sleep with him? Just say it.” Pietro stands up and looks down at Crystal trying to make his look a little less withering. “What's the difference at this point, right? l mean, why torture me? Just put me out of my misery. What are we doing here…?”

“Fine! Fine! I slept with him! Are you happy? I’ve been sleeping with him, he’s in love with me, he’s young!” Seeing the return of Pietro’s death glare causes Crystal to back track a bit “Look, this is not a proud moment for me. l mean, you should just know that.” She watches as Pietro disappears into the house “Pietro!”

Pietro runs down the stairs opening the door and walking the few feet to Crystal. 

“Did you just say, am I happy?” Pietro glares down at Crystal.

“I didn’t mean that! You get me nuts sometimes, I say things I don’t mean!”

“In the world of love, Crystal” Pietro says gently “not that I'm such a genius at it...but in the world of love, cheating is not acceptable.”

“No matter what you think. l know you have a very high opinion of yourself, but this isn't all me.”

“Oh, okay, sure.” Pietro says rolling his eyes.

“So when you’re not in such a rage...I think you’ll see that too.” Crystal says adjusting her hold on her items.

“Oh yes, I’m sure when I stop having visions of you two together” Pietro says incredulity in his voice. “I’ll see your side.” Pietro then reaches out a hand and slaps Crystal across the face before running back inside and slamming the door.

Pietro paces in the entryway looking at his hand and the door yelling out unintelligble obscenities, before he comes face to face with his sister, Wanda. Her hair in a ponytail holding her usually notebook. 

“Uh, should I come back?” she asks gesturing toward his path.

“No, no, I’m ok. I’m just sorta freaking out a bit.”

“Oh, okay.”

“God. Okay-- No. I'm okay. God, why would this happen? No. You know what? l'm all right.” Pietro says before turning toward his sister breathing in before sayig “Hi. What's up? “

“Uh, Vis needs you.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro sits in the cutting room with Vision and his sister watching their newest trailer come to life on the big screen of Visions computer system. When it’s over he looks toward Vision with big eyes a huge smile on his face.

“Amazing! It finally looks like a hit!” Pietro lets his smile get even bigger

“And that is why they pay you the big bucks, Brother.” Wanda claps him on the back

“But, I think we should go back to the original cut on the ending, so much stronger.” Pietro says looking toward Vision in the chair next to him.

“I completely agree.” Vision nods his head

“And make ''Christmas Day'' twice as big...but try it in a red. Like a happy red, not like a Scorsese red.” Pietro gets up from his chair reaching and grabbing a water from the fridge behind Wanda. “So we’re done?” He looks towards Wanda and Vision

“Great!” Wanda says leaning against Vision’s chair.

“You know, let’s take off for a few weeks!” Pietro says excitedly

“Oh yeah, totally” Vision says sarcastically turning back to his computer.

“What do you mean? I’m not kidding.”

“You always say this is our busiest time!” Wanda says looking at her brother like he had grown two heads.

“I need to get out of town. You know? I think I need some peace and quiet...or whatever it is people go away for. You know what I really wanna do? I want to eat carbs without wanting to kill myself. I want to read a book. Not just a magazine. An actual book. For years, I read these reviews,I buy the books, but I never read them.” Pietro paces as much as he can in the small room “You know what? I want to be able to get up at 8 am not because I have a meeting but just because I want to go for a run. I can’t remember the last time I went for a run!” Pietro looks at the looks on Wanda and Vision’s faces and sits down in the chair taking a deep breath

“I need a vacation” He says taking a swig of his water.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I needed to add Wanda and Vision :)


	3. Flight Plans and Traveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this so far! I thank you guys for your comments and Kudos <3
> 
> We are getting the plot rolling now.

Pietro clicked his mouse bringing his computer to life, grabbing the keyboard and placing it in his lap he leaned back in his chair and opened a browser window.

“Where do I want to go...by myself at Christmas? By myself depressed at Christmas. All alone on vacation. Alone, alone. Totally alone.” Pietro shakes his head clearing himself from his dip into the unwanted depression. “Nope, not going there. Moving on. Now I would need to be far enough away that I can have space, but I still need to be able to fix work emergencies.” Pietro types into the little search box: Good places on the East Coast to go for Christmas. After looking through the first results he clicks one “Hmmm, “Worry-Free Vacations’? Where’s that?” Pietro sees the list of couples resorts in southern Florida and South Carolina and immediately clicks the back button “Yeah, that’s not happening.” He goes to the next result.

“Vacation Rentals, hmm I could do that. Hole up in a house somewhere, disappear for awhile. Alright let’s see, “Pick a Country”, US, “Pick a City” Hmm Boston that could be interesting, “Barn converted to modern home on the outskirts of Boston.”” Pietro clicks on the picture link and jumps back a step seeing the run down house “Uh yeah no, okay going back. Hmmm Oh Brooklyn! “A historic Brooklyn row house, with original hard wood and a small rooftop garden. Come snuggle up by an old stone fireplace and enjoy a cup of cocoa. Just a 30 minute commute into New York City.”” Pietro smiles as he looks at the picture of the cute brick town house, clicking the message button and sending off a request to the owner.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve grabs his teapot as he feels the tears on his cheeks, listening to christmas tunes on the radio as he watches the snow drift outside. He places the teapot under the faucet and fills it with water going back and grabbing a match to light his stove. He looks down at the burner for a second before leaning down and inhaling the gas, coughing when the toxic air hits his lungs. 

When his laptop chimes he scrambles to turn off the burner rushing over to the window and sticking his head out into the cool Brooklyn air. 

“Stupid Idea! Stupid!” He smacks himself on the cheek. “No point, no point!” Just then his computer chimes again and he goes to his small table to look at it.

The chat window from the Home Exchange site he put his house on is up and someone seems to be sending him messages.  
Pietro: Hi I was wondering if your house is available this Christmas, because if it is, you could be a real lifesaver.  
Pietro:I know it is really late to be asking, but if you are at all interested, Please contact me.

Steve sits down at his laptop and begins typing out his response

Steve: I’m very interested but my house is really only available for home exchange  
Steve: We would switch houses, cars everything, I haven’t done it but friends of mine have.

Steve thinks a moment before sending out another response

Steve: Where are you?

“Please be somewhere far away, Please be somewhere far away-” Steve chants as he watches Pietro type out a response

Pietro: L.A.

“Well that could work.” Steve says already typing

Steve: Never been there always wanted to go. I’m Steve by the way, very normal, neat freak, healthy. Non-smoker. Single.

“God, I hate my horrible life.”

Pietro: I’m Pietro  
Steve: Hi  
Pietro: Hi  
Pietro: I must say your house looks idyllic.  
Steve: Really? Thanks! What does your place look like?  
Pietro: My place is nice...it’s a little bigger than yours.  
Steve: Not hard to be hah  
Pietro: Can I ask you something?  
Steve: Sure :)  
Pietro: In your opinion are there very many dateable, attractive, people where you live?”

“Honestly?” Steve says looking around a bit before answering

Steve: Zero.  
Pietro:.....  
Pietro: When can I come?

Steve thinks a moment before typing out his response similing as he types it out

Steve: Is tomorrow too soon?  
Pietro: Tomorrow is perfect!  
Steve: Ok! We are on, for two weeks starting tomorrow!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve sits in his middle seat trying to adjust to be more comfortable, watching as the rest of the passengers board the large plane from JFK to LAX. He watches as a very attractive tall man comes walking down the aisle setting down his stuff in the seat next to Steve and giving him a smile. He also watches as his girlfriend then reaches and points out that they are sitting behind him and Steve’s smile fades a bit.

He watches as two older women come to a stop at his row and smile at him.

“Oh Hello Dear!” the first one says to him

“Hello” Steve manages a slightly convincing smile as he scoots over at one of the ladies requests, squishing himself against the window as he pulls out his phone checking his messages one last time. He sees one from Sharon and clicks on it after a moments hesitation.

Hey Steve,   
Heard you are taking a vacation! Didn’t know you had it in you. How can I reach you?  
Sharon

Steve thinks a minute before typing out his response with tears beginning to form in the back of his eyes, making them sting a bit.

Sharon,  
We both know that I need to fall out of love with you. It would mean the world to me if you would let me try.  
Steve

Steve then powers off his phone and leans back preparing himself for the flight ahead of him.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro stretches out in the wide first class seat taking a sip of his drink before setting it down next to the stack of books on the table beside his seat. He leans back and tries to calm himself down and go to sleep.

It only feels like he was awake a minute before the stewardess is tapping on his shoulder and waking him up for landing. He slowly brings up the back to his seat and puts his books back into his bag, clutching a little hard on the armrest when the plane makes its descent into JFK. 

As the plane taxi’s around the runway he pulls out his phone and checks his email, he has a few he doesn’t want to answer. Including one from Crystal which he just deletes on sight. However, he opens the one from Wanda reading it while he waits for the plane to park

Piet,  
I’m glad you are taking a vacation, you deserve it! Me and Vis can hold down the fort while you are gone. Have fun in New York Brother! Be safe!  
Wanda

He had called her early this morning but hadn’t gotten to talk to her yet, he makes a note to call her once he gets settled in and grabs his bag as people start exiting the plane.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve watches amazed as the cab driver takes him past some of the most beautiful houses he has ever seen. The sun is out in LA and he takes a deep breath of the warm air through the window of the taxi.

As the cab pulls to a stop Steve looks up suprised, looking at the massive house in front of him. As the cabbie pulls his bag out of the trunk and sets it at his feet he glances from the paper in his hands and the number on the gate in front of him a huge smile forming on his face.

He moves to the keypad and puts in the code Pietro had sent him in his email. Watching as the gate opened to reveal a huge house, with a balcony and perfect landscaping all around it. Steve unlocks the door carefully and steps in looking around at the grand staircase and the modern living area to his left. 

Steve’s smile gets huge and he start to run around the house, looking at the huge chef’s kitchen, the screening room, and the backyard pool, before running up the stairs. He sees a home gym before looking across the hall seeing a huge fluffy white bed. He takes a running start and jumps face first into the soft comforter. He looks to his left and sees buttons on the side of the bedside table. He presses one of them experimentally and watches as the blackout shades slide down the windows. He smiles and lets out a huge yawn. Letting his eyes drift closed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro watches the snowy city streets pass by as the car drives him toward Brooklyn. The apartment buildings turn more into houses and the driver pulls into a quiet-looking street, lined with snow banks, a few houses close to the road, but mostly just snowy drives. 

The driver comes to a stop in front of one such drive and turns to look back at Pietro.

“We’re here sir.”

Pietro looks at the long driveway appalled

“This can’t be it”

“It’s just down this driveway, but I don’t think I’ll be able to turn the car around down there, do you think you can make it from here?”

Although he said no, Pietro finds himself hauling his two huge suitcases down the long driveway, stopping to take a break about halfway through he can see a set of four little rowhouses, each covered in a fair amount of snow. 

As he finishes the last of his trek he climbs the stairs for the one with the number 107, the address Steve had given him. 

As he opens the door he walks into the warmth of the house and toes off his boots. He immediately walks into the small living room and collapses onto the small couch. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be done with the next couple chapters tonight but otherwise they will be up tomorrow!
> 
> Much Love!


	4. Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Here is Pietro's first day in Brooklyn. And guess what? We get to meet Clint!! yay!

Pietro wakes up from his nap and looks out the window seeing that the sun is high in the sky. He glances at his phone and reads the time 1:13. He groans as he puts his phone back into his pocket, setting his feet on the ground and grabbing his bags from the entry way. He pays the small kitchen a small glance as he takes the heavy wooden stairs backwards pulling his bags up step by step. He reaches the top landing and notices a small sitting area with a few chairs and a desk, every inch covered in pencil drawings and small notes. He turns and sees the small bedroom. The bed in the middle is metal and looks old, but sturdy. Pietro heaves his suitcases up onto the bed and begins unpacking his things. 

As he is placing the last of his stuff into the small armoire against the wall he notices the extremely tiny bathroom just inside a door on the opposite of the bedroom. He brings his toothbrush and razor into the bathroom and notes the small awkwardly shaped bathtub.

“Well, that’s going to be interesting.” Pietro says under his breath as he moves out of the bathroom, deciding that he should head to the store before he gets too hungry.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Pietro looks into the garage at the tiny car he guesses he should’ve believed Steve when he said he drove a really small car. Pietro gets into the driver’s side of the tiny red Smart Car and turns the key in the ignition, turning down the alley toward the main street. 

When you take into account that Pietro’s legs are folded a bit like a pretzel in this car, he thinks he isn’t doing too badly at driving. That being said, too badly does include quite a bit of honking and perhaps ending up directly in front of oncoming traffic once or twice. 

When Pietro finally pulls into a parking spot at the grocery store down the street he lets out a huge breath of relief and turns off the car.

“I need a drink.” He says to himself as he gets out of the car, going into the store.

Pietro roams the aisles drinking from a bottle of wine that he promises he is going to pay for when he gets to the register. He puts pretty much anything he has ever felt guilty about eating into his cart. There are piles of chocolate, bread, pasta, and pretty much every junk food known to man. He shrugs as he looks at his cart one last time, piled high with snacks, junk and alcohol and gets into line.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro returns from the shop relatively unscathed and brings his purchased goods into the house, preparing to make himself some pasta for dinner as he grabs the bottle of wine and takes a few more swigs as he cooks. As he puts the water on to boil he walks around the small kitchen. He finds a CD player with a small stack of discs and laughs, wow, Steve must be a bit behind on the times. He opens the player as he takes another swallow of wine, seeing the CD and pressing play. Mr.Brightside by the Killers blasts out through the speakers and Pietro dances around the kitchen as he finishes cooking his dinner. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro lays back against the couch with a book, feeling full and a little bit tipsy. After his 15th attempt to read the first line of the chapter he groans and closes it looking around the room. 

He turns on the small TV with the remote on the table and finds that Steve only gets about 12 channels, which all happen to be playing just about nothing right now. 

Pietro lays his head back as the sounds of people talking drown into a lull as he gets lost in his own thoughts. Why did he decide to do this on such a whim? Him and Crystal had been together for 3 years, He knows he was right to break up with her. But why does he feel so lost? 

He pulls out his phone and opens a new message to Wanda:

Pietro: I think I should’ve stayed in LA with you and Vision  
Wanda: What’s wrong? Are you ok?   
Pietro: Yeah, yeah. I just, I didn’t really think I was going to feel this broken up by this, but I guess I was just running away from my feelings again.  
Wanda: You do know you can just come back right? You aren’t being forced to stay in Brooklyn all by yourself.

Pietro glances up thinking about what Wanda said and immediately runs up the stairs, pulling out his suitcase and throwing his clothes in. He should probably stay until tomorrow, but at least he will be packed well ahead of time. 

He glances at the clock when he finishes repacking, 12:35. He resigns himself to going to sleep and tries to get comfortable in the unknown bed, turning over and over trying to find the right way to lay. He stares openly at the ceiling and just hopes sleep will come soon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pietro almost falls out of bed as he hears the sharp knocking on the front door, he spares a small glance at the clock by the side of the bed. He watches the little 3:16 blink back at him for a few moments before he slides out of bed and down the stairs following the knocking to the front door. When he gets a few feet away he stops and yells.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me! I’m freezing, hurry up!” He hears a rough voice say from the other side of the door.

“Who are you?” Pietro asks loudly feeling a little on edge that someone is knocking on his door at 3AM.

“Steve, I swear to god. Open the door or I’m going to take a leak all over your…” Pietro doesn’t let whoever it is finish the sentence he pulls open the door and comes face to face with what he happens to think is the most gorgeous man he has ever seen.

“You are not Steve…” The man says looking Pietro up and down “Or if you are I am much drunker than I thought. I apologize for my profanity. I wasn’t really expecting you.”

“Well I wasn’t expecting you either” Pietro says as he watches the man lean heavily against the door frame. 

“Nevertheless, may I just?” The mystery man gestures toward the door to the small main floor bathroom.

“Oh, yeah...sure, come on in.” Pietro says opening the door a bit wider.

The mystery man holds out his hand as he walks past “Uh, I’m Clint. Steve’s Best Friend.” he says as he walks in.

“Best Friend.” Pietro says under his breath smiling as he looks at Clint’s ass as he walks past. “I’m Pietro Maximoff, I’m staying here.” he says quickly as Clint looks back at him.

“Pietromaximoff? Is that all one word?” Clint says with a cheeky grin as he closes the door to the bathroom.

“No! No, it isn’t!” Pietro yells through the door as he turns toward the mirror in the hallway. “Best Friend?!” He whisper shouts to himself as he tries to fix the mop of hair on his head. He reaches down to pull his sweatpants out of his socks as he hears the door to the bathroom opening again. 

“So, uh...Steve? Where is he?” Clint asks with a twinge of worry in his voice.

“He didn’t tell you?” Pietro says with a small look of confusion

“Well I guess he probably could have but, as previously stated, I am a bit hammered right now.” Clint lets out a small laugh as he looks at Pietro.

“He’s in Los Angeles.”

“What? Not possible. Steve never goes anywhere.”

“Well, we have that in common. No, he listed this tiny house of his on a home-exchange website and I found it. We switched houses for two weeks. For the holiday. He's inL.A. at my house and I'm here.” Pietro answers running a hand through his curly hair.

“Hmm...people actually do that?” Clint asks looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Well, apparently. I mean, here I am in my pajamas.” Pietro gestures down to his tank top and sweatpants 

“Well he did ring me last night and I never got a chance to call him back…” Clint says walking a few steps closer and then placing a hand across his face as he thinks about what he just said “Oh I feel awful now.” Clint stumbles as he takes another step forward almost bumping into Pietro “Would you mind if I sat? I feel like I’m going to bump into you.” Clint says gesturing to the small couch Pietro had napped on earlier. 

“No, go ahead, sit.” Pietro watches as Clint ambles over to the couch sitting down and shaking his head a bit. “You okay there?” He asks as he watches.

“Yeah, I'm good. Look, I'm sorry about the intrusion. Although l may not appear it, l am in fact Steve’s semi-respectable, semi-good role model of a Best Friend. But on the rare, Or lately not-so-rare, occasion that I head to the bar with the guys and get drunk off my ass, my friend Steve here puts me up so I don't get behind the wheel. Pathetic explanation, but unfortunately it's become a bit of a routine.” Clint runs a hand over his face and turns to look at Pietro. “So how's it going so far? l mean, up until I showed up and ruined your night.”

 

“Well, It’s not going so great. Yeah I’m leaving tomorrow on a noon plane.” Pietro says gesturing out with his hands.

“When did you get here?”

Pietro pulls out his phone checking the time “Hmmm, about 14 hours?”

Clint clears his throat “Wow, we really made a great impression on you didn’t we?” 

Pietro shakes his head as he answers “No, it's not that. lt's just that....You know, I'm not quite myself right now. I came here on a stupid whim. Honestly, I’ve never thought about anything less. It's very unlike me.” Pietro shakes his head a bit, realizing he is should be being a bit more welcoming. “Would you like something to drink? Glass of water? Tea? Wine, maybe?”

Clint leans over and points toward the cabinet just inside the kitchen “I think there is a bottle of brandy. Want a glass?” He asks with a smirk.

“Sure” Pietro answers as he moves to grab the bottle and two glasses.

“So I’m sorry but I’ve totally blanked and forgotten your name.” Pietro hears from Clint as he grabs the bottle from the shelf.

“It’s Pietro.” He says turning back toward Clint and smiling.

“So, Pietro, you’re not married are you?” Clint asks 

“Why? Do I look not married?” Pietro says giving Clint a raised eyebrow as he walks back over with the brandy and two glasses.

“No it was just a backwards way of asking if you were married, I suppose.” Clint responds taking a glass as Pietro pours the amber liquid into it. 

“Well then, no not at all.” Pietro shakes his head “Not really sure what that means. Ah no, I am not married.”

“Me neither, cheers.” Clint says raising his glass.

“Cheers.” Pietro knocks his glass against Clint’s before taking a swig of the brandy.

“So is it horrible if l stay? I'll be gone before you even wake up. l promise you will never lay eyes on me again.” Clint says setting down his brandy and waving his hands in front of him.

“No, that’s fine. Sure.” Pietro says smiling at Clint

“Thank you so much.”

“Let me just get you a blanket.” Pietro says getting up and setting down his glass.

“In the cupboard, on top of the scrabble.” Clint points at the small cabinet to the left of the TV. Pietro opens it and finds a folded blanket on the top shelf. “So, Pietro, why is it that you aren’t quite yourself at the moment?” Clint asks swirling his glass in his hand.

 

“Well, I just broke up with someone. Yesterday. And I guess what I was feeling was that I didn't wanna be alone over the holidays. I thought that if I was somewhere else I wouldn't realize I was alone. Then I got here and never felt more alone in my life. Big surprise. Bet you're glad you knocked on this door.” Pietro says giving Clint the biggest smile he can muster.

“I am actually.” Clint says standing and grabbing the blanket from Pietro, giving him a warm smile.

“Yeah...well, anyways, sorry and goodnight.” Pietro says looking at Clint. 

“Sweet dreams.” Clint says smiling as he leans across the small gap between him and brushes his lips over Pietro’s. Clint pulls back quickly giving Pietro a shocked looked. He rasps out an I’m sorry but is surprised when he hears Pietro speak.

“I’m sorry but could you? Would you mind trying that again?” Pietro asks a slight wistful expression on his face. 

Clint leans in again as they both sit on the couch next to them, placing his lips on Pietro’s and closing his eyes. Pietro keeps his eyes open feeling the smooth slide of Clint’s lips across his own. Clint pulls back again and looks at Pietro trying to assess his expression.

“Bad?”

“Weird.” Pietro says leaning against the couch “I mean I’m kissing a total stranger.”

“I do it all the time.” Clint says gently

“Maybe if I closed my eyes this time?” Clint nods at him and he turns toward him closing his eyes, opening his mouth slightly when he feels Clint’s hands run up over his cheeks and through his hair. Clint’s mouth kisses his closed eyelid and his cheek and his jaw before finally coming to rest on Pietro’s lips. Pietro lets out a small moan as Clint’s lips move against his, Pietro’s arms coming up around Clint’s broad shoulders. They pull back barely and look into each other’s eyes.

“You know, given that I'm in a bit of a personal crisis and l find myself in a total stranger's home and considering that you showed up and you're, like, insanely good-looking and really drunk and probably won't remember me anyway...I'm thinking...we should have sex.” Pietro says quickly watching as a shocked expression crosses Clint’s face “If you want.” Pietro adds as an afterthought.

“Is that a trick question?” Clint asks smirking and quirking one eyebrow.

“I'm actually serious. And not that it matters, but I've never said anything like that in my entire life. It's just that this whole knowing-I'll-never-see-you-again thing is kind of exciting. I mean, this is what a vacation's supposed to be. You're supposed to vacate life, do the unexpected. And you are...definitely unexpected.” Pietro says as his eyes do the once over of Clint’s body his hand moving down to his muscular chest.

“Well this all sounded great until I became the cabana boy.” Clint says pulling back a bit.

“And you’re funny, which is just a bonus.” Pietro says smiling at Clint.

“Yeah? Never meet me when I’m sober.” 

“Deal.” Pietro says as he pulls himself back toward Clint moving their mouths together with more ferocity than before. He pulls back for a moment.

“I do have to warn you, I’m not very good at this.” Pietro says looking into Clint’s clear blue eyes, watching as a confused look changes the expression on Clint’s face.

“ ‘This’ Being?” Clint asks running his hands up and down Pietro’s sides.

“Sex.”

“Now that cannot be true.” Clint says as he gives Pietro a concerned look.

“Nevertheless, the girl that I lived with mentioned it once or twice...and a guy does not forget a comment like that. Not even me.” Pietro feels himself get pulled into another bruising kiss as he talks “I mean, how bad could I be? Sex is pretty basic, right? Am I pretty much talking you out of this?” Pietro asks looking at Clint’s slightly hazy expression.

“Strangely, not at all.” Clint lets one hand run down over Pietro’s thigh feeling the lean muscle there. “What do you think about foreplay?” Clint asks looking at Pietro.

“I think it’s overrated. Significantly overrated.” Pietro says grasping his hands together behind Clint’s neck. 

“You are quickly becoming one of the most interesting guys I have ever met.” Clint says as he laughs slightly his smile wide. Pietro winks as he moves his hands and gets up grabbing the bottle of brandy and turning to look over his shoulder at Clint, reaching out with his hand as he leads them toward the stairs.

“See, you’re already better than you think.”Clint says letting himself get lead toward the small stairwell.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking of doing a one-shot of the sexy-times if anyone would be interested in that. I also want to mention that as far as the story from here on out I will be a little more original rather than straight what happened in the movie. I will have Steve's first day in LA up tomorrow, and he meets Bucky so yay!
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos I love you all!


	5. L.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes, We get to meet Bucky and Peggy!  
> now again I love Nat so much, but she was really the only one I could think of for this character, so she kinda has to be a little mean in this fic :(

Steve moves around the house, grabbing his cup of coffee of the kitchen counter before heading toward the screening room. Steve set his drink down on the side table and perused the walls of movies that covered the shelves on the walls. After some consideration he just grabbed one at random and looked at the case. He opened it and turned toward the TV looking below it to find 8 identical looking rectangular Black boxes.

“Oh! That’s intense.” Steve said to himself as he tried to decifer exactly which was the DVD player. Just as he was about to lean down to take a closer look the phone started ringing on the table near the couch. Steve leaned over the table to look at what the phone said and he saw “Front Gate” blinking back.

“Oh no, Gate?” Steve attempts to run and find the manual Wanda, Pietro’s sister had given him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting outside, Bucky leans out of his silver convertible to push the button on the gate again. He turns to Natasha sitting in the seat next to him talking away on her cell phone, just as the score they are listening to gets to his favorite part.

“Come on Nat, the flutes! This is the best part!” He whines at her annoyed. She holds up one finger before continuing her conversation. Bucky is about to protest before he hears the click of the microphone being picked up.

“Hello?....Hello? Hello, can you hear me?” He hears a male voice ask through the receiver.  
“Yeah, Pietro? It’s Bucky?” He asks giving the reciever a confused glance.

“I’m sorry, Pietro isn’t here.” he hears the voice speak again. “I’m just trying to figure out how to open the gate...oh fuc…”He laughs as he hears the audio cut out, pulling forward slowly as the gate opens.

“If you heard that, I’m sorry!” He hears as he pulls his car into the drive.

As Bucky places his car into park he gets out and starts walking to the door. He doesn’t get far before a small, very attractive, blond comes running through the door.

“Hi!” 

“Hi there” Bucky says with a smile.

“I’m sorry, I’m new at the whole gate thing.” The guy says smiling

“That’s okay, it was pretty funny.”Bucky says with a chuckle before offering his hand “I’m Bucky, I work with Crystal.”

“Crystal?”

“Pietro’s Ex?”

“Oh, right, right.”

“Do you happen to know when he will be back? I’m supposed to pick up some stuff.” Bucky says gesturing toward the large house in front of him.

“Pietro’s in Brooklyn, actually, on holiday. I’m staying here while he’s away.”

As Steve finishes his sentence the wind gusts up sending something straight into his eye. He blinks as he tries to get it out.

“Oh, are you okay?” Bucky asks concerned

“Yeah, fine. I think something just flew into my eye.” Steve says hunched over a bit.

“Oh I hate that. Let me see.” Bucky comes extremely close to Steve looking into his eye. “Yep, you got something in your eyelash.” Impossibly long eyelashes Bucky notes to himself in his head. “Want me to get it for you?”

Steve nods his head as Bucky reaches up with a gentle hand.

“Yeah, Santa Anas.”

“Pardon?” Steve asks as Bucky’s hand moves away from his face.

“The wind. It's what makes it so warm this time of year. Legend has it, when the Santa Anas blow...all bets are off. Anything can happen.” Bucky moves his hand away completely and looks at Steve again. “That's it. You okay?”

“Better, Thank you.” Steve smiles broadly at Bucky getting lost in his ice blue eyes for a moment. “Oh! You needed to get something?”

“Yeah, uh, pick up Crystal’s laptop.” Bucky says taking a step back. Broken out of his small reverie.

“And you’re her…?” Steve asks moving his hands out in front of him.

“Oh! I’m a film composer too, like Crystal.” Bucky says leaning his head to the side a bit.

Steve smiles brightly, hearing the music coming from Bucky’s car. “Oh! Did you compose this?” He asks gesturing to the car.

“This? Yes, yep totally composed this.” Bucky says smiling “Ah no, this is the great Ennio Morricone. I wish I wrote this.”

“Would you mind coming back tomorrow? I just want to check this with Pietro’s sister.”

“Sure.” 

“Oh! I’m Steve, by the way”

“Bucky”

Steve smiles scrunching his nose a bit. “Right.” He says just as the gorgeous woman who had been sitting in Bucky’s car comes up to his side.

“This is my Natasha,” Bucky says before quickly correcting himself “Well, not ‘My’ Natasha but, just Natasha.” He smiles at Steve.

“Hello”

“Hey” Natasha says briefly looking in Steve’s direction “Are you ready to go?” She directs at Bucky.

“Yeah, alright.” Bucky moves back toward his car stopping when he gets to the door to turn and yell “Don’t blow away!”

“I won’t!” Steve yells back as he watches Bucky pull out of the driveway, waving as he drives off. Steve watches as an elderly lady gets walked across the sidewalk in front of the gate by a caretaker, watching her push her caretaker away as she tries to help her walk. Steve chuckles to himself as the gate swings closed looking up toward the tall trees overhead.

“Anything can happen.” he says smiling before he heads back into the house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve turns Pietro’s giant Lexus around the bend as he is returning from his grocery shopping. Just as he finishes his turn he notices the Lady from outside earlier this morning, sitting on the edge of the road looking completely lost.

“Oh no, is she lost?” Steve asks himself as he pulls up in front of her, getting out of the car and walking over to her. 

“Hi there!” He says standing in front of her.

“Hi.” She smiles at him clutching onto her walker.

“I was wondering if I could offer you a ride home?”

“Do you know where I live?” The lady asks smirking at Steve.

“I believe I do actually.”

“Well, good. That makes one of us.” The lady smiles as she introduces herself “My name is Peggy.” Steve leads her over to the passenger door.

“Steve.” he says helping her in and moving back toward the driver’s side.  
Steve drives to house just next door to Pietro’s that he has seen Peggy come out of and pulls up into the driveway.

“You have a lovely home.” He says as he pulls up to the large house.

“I've lived here 47 years. Back then, there were only six houses on this block.” Peggy says pointing towards all the surrounding houses around them. “Every year, they tear another one down...not that I blame them. They weren't that great to begin with.” Peggy says with a tone of sass in her voice. “But that's how I got confused. I didn't recognize one house.” 

“That would be confusing.” Steve says nodding his head.

“What part of New York are you from?” Peggy asks 

“Brooklyn.”

“Rita Hayworth was from Brooklyn.” Peggy says with a smile.

“That’s right she was. How did you know that?”

“Well she told me once.” Peggy says nonchalantly. It then dawns on Steve that he could be sitting next to someone quite famous. 

“Well I thank you very much, young man.” Peggy says moving toward getting out, trying to find the door handle.

“Here let me help with that.” Steve says reaching over and unclasping the seat belt.

“Oh, Thank you!” Peggy says as she reaches for the door handle again. Steve rushes around the car to grab Peggy’s walker and to help her out.

“Well this was some meet-cute.” Peggy says smiling as she gets out of the car.

“Sorry?” Steve asks confused as Peggy starts moving toward her front door.

“It’s how two characters meet in a movie. Say a man and a woman both go to the same men’s pajama department.”

“Right”

“And the man says to the salesman: ''l just need bottoms.'' The woman says, ''l just need a top.'' They look at each other, and that's the ''meet-cute.''” Peggy says turning to flash a smile at Steve.

“Oh I see!” Steve says helping Peggy up the steps.

“Of course, this isn’t quite that cute but…”

“So you’re in the film business?” Steve asks as they move closer to the door.

“Was, yes. I was an actress.” Peggy says getting her keys from the bag on the front of her walker and moving them toward the door. Her hand shakes as she tries to fit the key into the lock.

“I could be here until tomorrow.” She says with a smirk

“Oh here, let me help you with that.” Steve says taking the key and opening the door, letting Peggy walk in before him. Steve enters the house and looks into the packed office on the right, noticing the large stacks of paper on the desk and the chair in the corner. His eye drifts along the mantle lined with various awards. But, his eye then drifts toward one particular award resting in the window sill, an Oscar. He mouths wow, to himself as he turns back toward the room where Peggy went. A small frown comes to his face as he notices all the leftover plates stacked around one particular chair in front of the large window. 

“Well, goodbye then. I enjoyed our meet-cute.” Steve says handing Peggy her keys.

“Well, thank you for rescuing me.” Peggy says with a smile.

“It was a pleasure.” Steve says thinking for a moment before speaking again. “ You know, I hope you don’t find this strange...but I’ve just gotten here and I don’t really know anyone. And I was thinking of going out for dinner tonight. If you’re not busy, would you like to join me?” Steve asks smiling at Peggy.

“Honey, I haven’t been busy since 1978.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve smiles as he sips at his wine, listening as Peggy tells him a story. 

“That was the best job I ever had. I learned everything working there.”

“So wait, that was your first job in hollywood? Louis B. Mayer’s office girl?”

“Actually, my first job was as a Western Union messenger. That's how I met Mayer. I delivered a telegram to his office at MGM. When l walked in, everyone in the office was in a tizzy. Their office girl didn't show up. I volunteered for the job. The next day, I was on the payroll. I was 17 years old.” Peggy says with a smile taking a bite of her food.

“Wow” Steve says taking another sip of his wine. “So, was hollywood as great back then as I imagine?” 

“It was better.” Peggy says with a smile, before thinking and looking at Steve with a concerned expression. “You know what I’ve been asking myself all night?”

“Why am I asking you all these questions?”

“I’m wondering why a handsome guy like you, would go to a stranger’s house for his Christmas holiday. And on top of that spend Saturday night with an old lady like me.” 

“Well, I...I just wanted to get away from the people I see all the time.” Steve says as Peggy gives him a look. “Well, not all the people. One person. l wanted to get away from one girl. An ex-girlfriend who just got engaged and forgot to tell me.” Steve feels himself crying, wishing himself to not become hysterical. “Sorry.”

“So she’s a schmuck.”

“As a matter of fact, she is. A huge schmuck. How did you know?” Steve laughs a little as his eyes threaten to spill tears.

“She let you go. This isn’t a hard one to figure out.” Peggy says setting down her fork as she looks at Steve “Steve, in the movies we have leading men, and we have the best friend. You I can tell are a leading man, but for some reason you’re behaving like the best friend.”

“You're so right. You're supposed to be the leading man of your own life, for God's sake.” Steve picks up his napkin and wipes at his eyes. “Peggy, I've been going to a therapist for three years. And she's never explained anything to me that well. That was brilliant. Brutal, but brilliant. Thank you.” He smiles at Peggy as they continue their meals.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve smiles as he is waking up the next day clicking the play button on the radio next to Pietro’s bed and dancing along with the music, kicking the covers off of his feet. He sits up and plays the air guitar smiling to himself as he dances to the music. He stops dancing when he hears his phone ring, he grabs it from the bedside table and clicks the answer button without looking at who is calling.

“Hello?” He says cheerfully.

“Where am I finding you?” He shrinks back into the bed sharply as he hears Sharon’s voice on the other end.

“Sharon.” 

“Is it okay that I’m calling you?” Sharon asks in her usual flirty tone.

“I suppose so.”Steve says running a hand through his hair. “How are you?”

“Can we start with a less complicated question?” Sharon answers, Steve hearing the distraught tone of her voice.

“What’s wrong?” Steve sits forward.

“I'm having some real problems with a section of my book.” Steve lets out a small sigh and melts back into the bed. “I could really use some Steve. Would it be awful if I sent you some pages?” Steve sighs again holding the microphone away from his face as he squeezes his eyes shut. “Just tell me if it is. I don't wanna mess you up. I know that you're the only one who can really help me.” Steve hears the desperation in Sharon’s voice and caves feeling a pit in his stomach.

“No. Well--I mean...if you need me.” 

“You know you are my little survival kit. So, Rogers, you put on those tight swim trunks yet? You know the ones with the stars and stripes all over them?”

Steve smiles as he sits up a bit. “How do you remember my swim trunks?”

“I remember everything.” Steve smiles and feels a small hope in his chest.

“Do you?” He asks, hoping to hear what he wants to. “You know the other day I was just thinking about that time…”

“Oh Brock, honey, I’m just heading out to Soho house to meet the girls for a drink. I’ll be home tonight.” Steve hears Sharon say slightly muffled as he shrinks back into the bed, his smile fading.

“Alright, I’ll send you the pages tomorrow.” He hears Sharon say on the line. “ Look for them will you? And have some fun today?” 

“Okay.” Steve says as he ends the call and lays back down in bed closing his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. I should have another chapter or two up tomorrow. I am going to add a few scenes to the stories, so it may take a little bit. but I should have at least one tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos It means so much to me
> 
> Much love!!


	6. Drinking and Other Dangerous Past Times: Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Time to check back up with Clint and Pietro.

Pietro wakes up with warm body pressed against his back and he smiles to himself, placing his arm over Clint’s where it rests around his waist. He spares a glance at the clock next to the bed and sighs, he should probably get up if he plans to make it to the airport on time and still get his cup of coffee. He lets himself lay back for a few more seconds, getting lost in the amazing feeling of having Clint wrapped around him like an octopus. 

But, he comes back to reality and gently disentangles Clint’s arm from around his body before sliding out of bed. As he finds his boxers and starts to get dressed he glances at Clint’s peaceful face, smiling as he throws his shirt over his head. Pietro quietly slips down the stairs before turning to the kitchen.

Pietro registers the sound of feet walking around upstairs as he double checks his flight on his laptop. He slides a few pieces of bread into the toaster and heads toward Steve’s small little coffee maker settled in the corner of the kitchen. He turns slightly as he hears someone walking downstairs.

“Good Morning.” He says smiling at Clint.

“Good Morning.” Clint says heading for his leather jacket that is strewn over one of the chairs. “I seem to have lost my contacts last night...somehow.” He says as he pulls out a pair of glasses sliding them onto his nose before looking at Pietro. “There, much better.”

Pietro’s brain short circuits for a minute as he looks at Clint. He had been sure this man couldn’t get any more attractive. But, no, of course not. Here he is looking like every dirty fantasy Pietro has ever dreamed of. He shakes his head when he realizes he has been staring too long and turns back to the coffee maker, turning the switch and not realizing why it isn’t working.

“Here, let me help you with that.” Clint says coming up beside him and placing a gentle hand on his arm.

“I should really know how to work a coffee maker, I drink enough of the stuff.” Says Pietro feeling slightly embarrassed for needing a knight in shining armour. Clint turns the Coffee machine toward him and chuckles before pulling out the power cord, which isn’t connected to an outlet.

“Right, you’re supposed to plug them in.” Pietro says feeling like an idiot as he cringes at himself internally. Clint steps away with a small laugh at Pietro.

“So, Pietro…I just really…” Clint looks back at Pietro and notices the look on his face “Yeah...You know.”

“Listen, you don’t have to worry about a thing here okay?” 

“Okay”

“I mean, it was really great meeting you and everything.” Pietro says running a hand through his unruly hair.

“Definitely.” Clint says with a smile. “Also, for the record...your Ex, in my opinion, is extremely mistaken about you.”

“Yeah, well you were drunk.” Pietro says with a smile.

“Not that drunk.”

“Yeah..” Pietro says thinking of a retort to that just as a phone starts ringing, not his own because his phone ringtone is the theme from Sonic the Hedgehog. Not his personal choice, Wanda’s. But, he has just been too lazy to change it. 

“Oh..that’s mine.” Clint says gesturing to the phone near Pietro on the counter. Pietro grabs it, reading the screen out of habit as he hands the phone to Clint.

“Cooper...sorry didn’t mean to look.” Pietro says as Clint ignores the call and pockets his phone.

“I’ll call him back.” Pietro tries to focus on something else to avoid the awkward tension and turns toward the coffee machine, looking around for a coffee cup.

“Here.” Clint says handing him one from the shelf on the other side of the kitchen. Pietro grabs it before realizing he only handed him the one.

“You don’t want any?” Pietro says gesturing with the cup.

“I should probably be going.” Clint says with a small smile.

“Oh yeah..” Pietro says looking at the time on his phone. “I actually have to get going in a few minutes myself.” Clint puts his coat on a turns to walk toward the door turning back to look at Pietro.

“So, listen. I know you’re leaving and absolutely not interested in getting involved in all of this. But, just so you know, things in my life are...well let’s just say they are a little complicated. So even if you were staying I can promise you...you wouldn’t..” Clint says with a slight grimace on his face.

“You really don’t have to do this” Pietro says giving him a sympathetic glance. “I’m a total mess in this area myself. And, anyways we hardly know each other.” Pietro says turning to pour his coffee.

“Well I wouldn’t exactly say that.” Clint says with a smirk, leaning against the wall to the kitchen. “But, I just want to assure you that you are better off...I’m…” Pietro cuts Clint off before he finishes his thought

“Okay.”

“No need to continue. Alright.” Clint says turning slightly to leave before turning back “It’s just that I want to make sure you are okay.. I find I tend to hurt the people I sleep with just by being myself. So…”

“I’m not going to fall in love with you, I promise.” Pietro says quickly. Regretting it slightly as he watches Clint’s face fall a little

“Right. Nicely put. Thank you.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just...I’m not sure I even really fall in love. Not in the way other people do.” Pietro says to his coffee before looking back at Clint “How’s that for something to admit?”

“Well, like I said, Most Interesting Guy Award.” Clint says with a smile.

“I’m going to try to take that as a compliment.” Pietro says returning the smile.

“You should.” Clint nods his head slightly before continuing. “Right, okay then...complete honesty...kind of refreshing actually.Well, you probably won’t be hearing from me...because even if you wanted to, and you clearly don’t...I have that classic problem of never remembering to call someone after a date. But, seeing as this wasn’t a date I guess I’m off the hook.”

“Exactly.”

“But, what if I wanted to call you?” Clint says before looking up at Pietro’s face. “Right, not the right thing to say, at all. Well, if something happens and your flight gets cancelled...or for some reason you decide to stay. I’m having some dinner with some friends tonight, down at O’Leary’s pub on Pulaski. And, well, if not...You are amazing Pietro Maximoff.”

“So are you.” Pietro says as he watches Clint turn and exit through the door, walking down the steps and turning toward the main road. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro takes deep breaths and pays the taxi driver as he grabs his bag stepping onto the sidewalk at JFK. He grabs the handle of his bag and rolls it toward the sliding doors. He tries to clear his head as he gets into the long line to check his bag. He checks his phone and finds a message from Wanda, he taps it with his finger before moving a little further into the line.

Wanda: Pietro, I hope you have a safe flight. It will get better brother, I know it’s hard when the world feels like it’s closing in. You and Crystal were together for a long time, it’s going to take some time.

Pietro thinks for a minute as he looks at the text. He realizes that since last night he hadn’t thought about Crystal at all until he just read her name. As he moves into the front of the line he thinks about what exactly that means. He thinks of a pair of Blue Eyes, a strong jaw, and a pair of rough calloused hands before he hears “Next in line please!” Pietro looks up as realization hits him. He grabs his bag and walks back around toward the doors to the street, raising his arm to hail a cab.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint twirls his keys on his finger as he walks toward O’Leary’s, smiling as he sees the familiar faded green paint and the thick windows. He grabs the door and heads in. The Pub is packed, but Clint guesses he shouldn’t really expect differently on a Saturday night. 

He looks around having already seen Bobbi’s blonde hair, and Hunter’s signature leather jacket at the bar. He glances from head to head hoping to see a mop of curly, platinum, hair but doesn’t see any color out of the ordinary. His smile falls a bit and he turns back toward the bar. Bobbi turns and sees him and smiles before shouting “Clint!” Above the noise. He smiles back and moves toward the open stool, giving Bobbi a quick hug and shaking Hunter’s hand. Just as he is sitting down the crowd moves a bit, showing him Pietro, sitting alone at a table, a glass of wine in front of him. Pietro smiles as he meets his gaze, throwing him a small wave. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro groans as he rolls over in bed, finding it empty but still warm. He hears noise in the kitchen and gets up, sliding on a pair of sweats before stumbling downstairs. Clint turns to smile at him and it only gets bigger when he notices his disheveled appearance.

“I haven’t had that much to drink in….” Pietro says running a hand through his hair. “What am I saying? I’ve never had that much to drink.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure no one has.” Clint says with an amused smile.

“Okay, the last thing I remember was coming in here last night….” Pietro stops talking as he notices his boxers strewn across one of the chairs grabbing them quickly before throwing them on the counter beside him, groaning as he leans back against the wall.

“I had nothing to do with that.” Clint says matter-of-factly as he pours himself coffee.

“I know, but you were here.”

“I was” Clint says taking a sip of the hot beverage.

“So I guess we...Did we?” Pietro gestures to the bedroom upstairs, making hand gestures.” I mean... did we?” Clint shakes his head and Pietro relaxes a little. “We didn’t?”

“We did not.”

“Oh, thank God.” Pietro says putting his hand on his chest, before noticing Clint’s expression“I mean, not ''thank God,'' but just... thank God. Because l didn't remember.” Pietro walks and sits down in one of the kitchen chairs. “So why didn't we...? Just remind me a little.”

“Well, call me an old fashioned dude, but, one doesn’t usually have sex with people who are unconscious.” Clint says drawing out the words.

“Unconscious?” Pietro says in disbelief. “Wow, that must have been real attractive.” Pietro says letting his head drop onto his hands on the table. “Why did you stay?”

“Because you asked me to.” Pietro’s head shoots up at that, memories coming back.

“I did, didn’t I?” He says running hand through his hair. “Did I beg at one point?”

“From the moment I met you, it has definitely been and adventure.” Clint says coming away from the counter and leaning against the table.

“Oh yes, I am real sorry about that. I have nothing to say for myself other than I must be temporarily insane.” Clint’s phone rings from its spot on the table next to Pietro and he grabs it again. “Lila, sorry didn’t mean to look...again.” he says as he hands it over to Clint.

“I should probably take this one.” Clint says as he clicks the answer button walking out toward the front door. “Hello? Hi. I can’t today…” is all Pietro hears before the door closes. He gets up and watches Clint from the kitchen window. He’s laughing as he talks to the girl on the other side of the phone. Pietro shakes his head as he talks to himself.

“Pietro, Cooper, Lila...busy guy.” He says before he sees Clint hanging up and walking in. He attempts to make it look like he wasn’t just spying on him, but Pietro doubts he was very convincing.

“I think we should go downtown.” Clint says as he slips his phone into his back pocket.

“What?” 

“I think you should get dressed. We should take the subway downtown. Be idiots and do a bunch of tourist crap, get some lunch, and get to know each other.” Clint says taking a few steps closer to Pietro. Pietro shakes his head.

“Really? Why?”

“Because I’m running out of reasons why we shouldn’t!” Clint says shaking his head “Aren’t you?” He asks as he places his arms around Pietro’s waist giving him a playful grin. Pietro rolls his eyes as he gives Clint a quick peck on the lips. He steps out of Clint’s arms and looks back over his shoulder at him as he runs back upstairs to get ready.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who is reading, I love all your comments and kudos.
> 
> Th next chapter with these two is going to stray quite a bit from the movie but I think what I have in mind fits the characters a little better.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this.
> 
> I will be putting up the next LA chapter tomorrow.


	7. Hanukkah Parties and Swimming: L.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, things are moving out in L.A. now. Time for a bit more Steve and Bucky and more Peggy. Also Angie, Jack, and Edwin Jarvis, make an appearance as Peggy's friends.

Steve walks into the entryway and pulls open the door. He glances up to see Bucky’s smirking face.

“Hello.”

“Hey, Bad timing?” Bucky asks getting a concerned look on his face.

“No, just fine. Come on in.” Steve moves aside and gestures into the house.

“How’s it going?” Bucky asks as he comes in looking back at Steve.

“Good, yeah...Everything’s good.” Steve says closing the door and turning to Bucky. Bucky holds up an envelope in his hand.

“This FedEx was leaning on the gate. From a little town called, New York City.” Bucky says smiling before handing it to Steve.

Steve pulls the tab as he continues talking “Oh, a friend of mine is writing a book and I give her…” Steve flips the note card Sharon had attached to the sheets looking for writing. “Notes sometimes.” he says looking back up at Bucky as the two of them hear laughing from the other room.

“You have company?” Bucky asks gesturing toward the dining room.

“I’m having a little Hanukkah party.” Steve watches as Bucky gets a quizzical look on his face.

“What? Did you join a temple since I last saw you?”

“No. My neighbor knew I didn’t really know anyone here, and she wanted to introduce me to some of her friends. Somehow it turned into a Hanukkah thing.” Steve sets the stack of paper on the table beside him. “Anyways, would you want to come in for a bit?” 

“Sure,” Bucky smiles as Steve starts to lead him down the hall. “Yeah, I could play spin the dreidel. It smells good.” 

“Hey Everyone, this is Bucky!” Steve says as they enter the dining room. Peggy is sitting at a round table with her friends Angie, Edwin, and Jack. Bucky waves a bit and holds out his hand to each of them as Steve ushers him to a seat.

“James Buchanan Barnes, it is an honor to meet all of you.” Steve smiles as he takes his seat between Bucky and Peggy.

“James, how nice to see that Steve isn’t only hanging out with us old has-beens. I’m assuming you work in the film business?”

“Yes, I am a composer actually.” Bucky says nodding his head.

“Well we always need more of those.” Angie says from beside Peggy. “I always thought a movie was only as good as it’s music.” 

“Yeah, but that’s because you are a singer Ang.” Jack says from the seat on the other side of Bucky. “Not to insult your career or anything Bucky.” 

“No offense taken.” Bucky says smiling. “I do have to say you guys seem to have created quite the Hanukkah here.”

“Hear, hear!”Edwin says raising his mostly empty glass of wine. 

“So, what were you all discussing before Steve here had to come let me in?” Bucky asks taking the glass of wine that Steve hands him.

“We were just telling Steve here that despite what Jack over there would have him believe there is definitely someone out there for him, everyone’s got that special someone.”

“Ah, quite the ladies man there Jack?” Bucky says giving him a playful glance.

“I wouldn’t say that, I just never really felt like settling down I guess. Now Peggy over there, she had so many people trying to get with her she was having to beat them off with a stick, some present company included.” Jack says laughing. Bucky starts laughing too as he watches Peggy start shaking her head at Jack

“Ah, so you’re telling me you never shopped around to find your perfect someone?” Bucky asks looking at Peggy.

“No, as a matter of fact. I found the love of my life and married pretty young actually.” Peggy says looking at Bucky.

“Well that’s only because he was the greatest guy in town, English.” Angie says elbowing Peggy.

“True, she had to marry him just to get him off the market. Everyone loved Daniel. He had the best laugh.” Edwin said giving Peggy a big smile. Peggy turned to Steve whispering.

“What did he say? He had a great ass?” Steve looked scandalized as he laughed

“Greatest Laugh!” Steve told her back.

“Although his ass wasn’t too bad either.” Angie said before taking another sip of her wine.

“What about you Bucky? You’re a man about town I presume?” Jack said turning to the man next to him.

“No, sadly I am not. Just a one-person-at-a-time kind of guy.” Bucky says nodding his head. “I’ve actually been dating this beautiful actress for about 5 months. I have no idea what she sees in me, but I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” Steve smiles remembering the beautiful red-head from a few days ago.

“Oh! She’s an actress? What’s she been in? Anything we would’ve seen?”

“She hasn’t done a whole lot yet, mostly just small budget movies…”

“And where is she tonight?” Jack asks taking a drink from his glass.

“Look he’s half dead and he’s still interested.” Angie says winking at Jack.

“Well you know, that made me curious. He’s here, she isn’t. Where is she?’

“She’s actually in Santa Fe, working on a little indie film. Sorry she couldn’t be here. She’ll be back in about 10 days.” Bucky says tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

“Well, her loss is our gain.” Peggy says gently smiling glancing between Steve and Bucky.

“Thanks, Peggy.” Bucky says returning the smile.

“Well I think we should leave these young men and get back to our bedpans.” Peggy says giving Steve a wink.

Steve watches as everyone moves to get up, Bucky joking with Jack and Angie as he helps them out. Peggy smiles at Steve as Edwin helps walk her out. Steve is just starting clean up when Bucky comes back in.

“Steve, I’m not sure how you did it, but you were basically courting old hollywood royalty back there.” Bucky says smiling as he starts helping Steve grab plates taking them to the kitchen.

“Well I met Peggy because she is Pietro’s neighbor, and she just happens to have quite famous friends.” Steve says smirking as he starts placing dishes in the sink letting it fill up with water and soap. “I’ll wash you dry.” He says handing Bucky a towel.

“Oh, Definitely. Margaret Carter is sure something.” Bucky says grabbing the towel and waiting patiently as Steve scrubs the first dish. “You know, she is the last of the great actresses from that generation. She basically revolutionized how women are treated in Hollywood. Nat literally cannot shut up about her, I swear we must watch one of her movie at least once a month.”

“Oh I know! And she is so modest. She told me the other day ‘Just because I was a woman saying there was something wrong with how women get treated in movies, doesn’t mean I was the only one.’” Steve says as he hands Bucky another dish.

“Oh I believe it.” Bucky says smiling. “To me she just exudes grace. I would watch a million of her films before many of the actresses her age, or our age for that matter.” 

“She gave me this list of old movies to watch. None that she is in of course.” Steve says finishing the last dish and handing it over to Bucky. “I saw a couple of them today, they were fantastic!”

“We should see one together sometime.” Bucky says as he sets down the dish folding the towel and setting it near the stacked dishes. 

“I’d love that.” Steve says smiling

“Anyways, I probably should head out” Bucky says pointing toward the door. “I’ve got a bit of a commute back home.”

“Oh! Sure! Would you want to take home some of the leftovers? I doubt I would be able to eat all this food before it goes bad.” Steve says opening the fridge to show Bucky the large set of tupperware containers.

“If you don’t mind?” Bucky says as Steve hands him a couple. “Means I don’t have to cook for myself which is always a plus.” Steve walks Bucky toward the front door, matching the other’s glacial pace.

“Cool, well I will definitely call you to plan that movie. The food was fantastic by the way.” Bucky tells him as they get to the door, Steve opening it. Bucky leans down and kisses Steve on the cheek, pulling back as he continues talking. “Those chocolate covered macaroons, to die for. It was really fun hanging out with you.” Bucky leans in again and kisses Steve’s cheek. “Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to kiss you twice...then linger a really long time on the second kiss.” Steve laughs as he holds his hand to his cheek.

“No problem.” He says as Bucky steps out into the drive. Before turning back around as the wind blows at him.

“Okay this is officially crazy weather we are having here!” He holds his hands up as he walks toward his car.

“Don’t blow away!” Steve yells as he watches him open the driver’s side door. 

Steve waits to close the door until Bucky pulls out of the driveway, turning and waving as he speeds down the street. He leans against the door as he closes it a smile on his face.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve takes a deep breath as he wakes up, feeling the soft warmth of Pietro’s huge comforter. He groans as he rolls over grabbing his phone and laying back in bed for a moment. He sees that he has texts from Sam and Clint. He clicks on Sam first because he figures Clint’s is probably a drunk text. 

Sam: Hey buddy, hope your vacation is going well. I think you made a good decision doing this. Miss you at work...Also Clint says he misses you and that you should’ve come drinking after the party. He figured you wouldn’t open his text.

Steve chuckles to himself at his best friends’ antics shaking his head as he types out a response to Sam.

Steve: Vacation is going great. I miss you guys too, I might even miss my office a tiny bit. I hope you haven’t been letting Clint get too trashed while I’m away. I’ve met some wonderful people and I can’t wait to tell you about it. 

Steve hits send before opening the text from Clint, laughing as he looks at the screen.

Clint: Hey man! I miss you and I hope L.A. is treating my boy good. I miss you nagging me. Call me when you get a chance ok? 

Steve smiles and types out his response laughing at Clint’s antics.

Steve: Well if I don’t nag you who else will? Miss you as well. Try calling me tomorrow. I’ll probably be home most of the day.

Steve locks his phone and gets out of bed grabbing his jeans and a t-shirt, throwing them on quickly. He glances at the clock and runs downstairs, realizing he is supposed to be at Peggy’s in 5 minutes. Steve smiles as he pulls on his sneakers, going out the door and looking at the bright sunny day in front of him. He turns and sees Jesus the gardener tending to a flower bed as he walks past.

“Morning, Jesus!” Steve says as he grabs an orange off the tree in the front.

“Good morning.” Steve smiles and walks out the gate heading around the corner to Peggy’s house. He grabs her mail as he heads to the door, finding it unlocked. Steve walks into the study where he normally finds Peggy and sees her sitting at her desk. She smiles at him in greeting.

“9 movies are opening today Steve! 9! I remember when 9 movies would open in a month! Now a picture needs to make all this money opening weekend or they are dead.” Peggy says shaking her head “How on earth is that conducive to good work?” Steve laughs as she rants.

“Have you always been this feisty, Peg?” He asks as he smiles at her holding the small stack of mail.

“Well, I’ve probably slowed a bit since I was younger but, yeah. You have to fight the fight, kid.” Peggy says setting down her paper and smiling at him.

“Alright your mail.” Steve says looking through the pile handing each to Peggy. “Gas company, phone bill. And a letter from The Screen Actors Guild.” He watches as Peggy takes the last one and throws it directly into the trash.

“Have you been watching the movies I recommended?” Peggy asks smiling at Steve.

“Yes! Love them...Irene Dunne is fantastic.” Steve says slowly still looking toward the letter. “Hey, Peggy? Don’t you want to open that letter?”

“No, they keep writing me about the same thing.” Peggy says shaking her head.

“Well it might be important.”

“It’s not. They want to arrange some sort of tribute to me. A night with me. It sounds god awful if you ask me.”

“Peggy! That sounds fantastic!”

“Would you like to walk onstage...on a walker...looking about 100 years old..and see 11 shnooks who showed up just to see you?” Peggy says looking at him “I know my own worth, I don’t need the Screen Actors Guild to tell me it. They can forget it. I’m not falling for this.” Steve shakes his head before retrieving the letter from where Peggy threw it looking at her as he moves to open it.

“May I?” he asks before getting a nod and opening the thick envelope. He reads aloud as he skims it “‘An Evening with Margaret Carter...Dear Ms.Carter…several attempts to contact you...We have not yet received your response. This special night will be a tribute to your achievement as an actress and your contributions to the profession. Congratulations on this much deserved honor.’ Peggy, this is a big deal. And it sounds like they want to do this soon. Listen, I reckon with a bit of exercise you could walk out there on your own. And, you know, I could go with you...as like your date or something.” Steve says winking at Peggy.

“I would take you proudly, my darling. But I’m not going. How would you even propose to get me in shape? Seriously.”

“Easy.” Steve says with a smirk.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve has to admit that starting with swimming was a good idea. He smiles at Peggy as they walk back and forth along the bottom of the pool. He coaches her as they go along.

“You are doing really well! Nearly there, Nearly there.” Steve says as they reach the edge of the pool. “Now, back the other way…”Steve says turning around, he moves a few feet before he notices Peggy slip into the water and come back up spitting out water. “Are you ok?”

“Yep. Fine...just slipped a little.” Peggy says smiling at him. 

“Alright.” 

After the swimming they go for a walk, with Peggy’s walker just to get her used to it for a bit. When they return Steve grabs them both water and they sit down for a moment. Steve watches Peggy get up and slowly moves her walker away from her making her take the steps on her own as he moves the walker ahead of her step by step. Steve would say he hopes this is helping build her confidence a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'll be posting a big Brooklyn chapter tomorrow so be on the look out for that. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Much Love


	8. Dates and Groundbreaking Information: Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! here's the big date chapter. I'm actually fairly proud of this so I hope you guys like it.

Pietro smiles as he feel Clint bump his shoulder playfully his hand grabbing Pietro’s and sliding their fingers together. The two of them had taken the subway; a new, positively gross experience for Pietro, and had gone to the Empire State Building, walked through Times Square, and were now headed toward Central Park. They had talked about mostly superficial things in their commute and ‘tourist crap’ and Pietro was wishing for some time to just sit and learn more about Clint. Every new thing he learned didn’t seem to be enough to satisfy his head, he wanted to know everything. He turned to Clint as he squeezed his hand a little.

“So, tour guide, where to next?” Pietro asks playfully. Smirking as Clint laughs at his tone.

“Well,”Clint says leaning toward him closer to speak directly into his hear. “I think we should walk through the park for a bit, and then grab some food at the cafe. Does that sound good to you?” Pietro smiles and nods and leans against Clint as they wait to cross the street into the park.

“Are you having fun so far then?” Clint asks looking down, for once, at Pietro.

“Tons.” Pietro says leaning up and kissing Clint on the cheek before pulling him across the street. When they get into the park they keep their walking at a slow pace swinging their joined hands slightly as Pietro looks over at Clint.

“So, you are a book editor.” 

“Yes, I am” Clint says smiling

“What kind of an editor are you?” 

“A very mean one.” Clint says making a face at Pietro.

“You know that isn’t what I meant” Pietro laughs shaking his head “No, I mean do you give massive notes...or?”

“Well the better the writer the less notes, I suppose.” 

“And what did you study in school?” 

“Literature.” 

“And did you always know that you wanted to be an editor?” 

“Ok” Clint says laughing “ I think I’m starting to sweat, I feel like I’m on a job interview. Do you by any chance know how to be on a date?” Pietro groans using his free hand to adjust the scarf around his neck.

“I’m interrogating you aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are.” 

“I’m sorry.” Pietro says bowing his head a they walk. “I haven’t been on a first date in a really long time.”

“Well, since we’ve already had sex” Clint says speaking in a quiet voice to Pietro. “And slept together twice, I think we can bend the first date rules a little bit.” Clint looks at Pietro’s face which has gone impossibly red, causing Clint to wonder how far that blush goes down. “Why are you blushing?”

“I didn’t realize I was, I think you make me nervous!” Pietro says taking a deep breath looking away from Clint as he does so before looking back at him. “Alright, I’m going to try to be myself. Not exactly an easy thing for me, but for you, I’ll try.” 

“Alright so the question was…”Clint thinks for a moment. “Ah yes, did I always know that I wanted to be a book editor?” Clint takes a deep breath “Well the answer is no. Originally I wanted to go into Archery.” Pietro laughs and gives Clint a disbelieving look. “No I’m serious, I’m actually still pretty good at it. But, I lost my parents pretty young and it was just me and my brother for awhile. He was always really supportive of my archery, but, he got really sick and couldn’t really work anymore so I got a job using my other talents and I just have kind of gone with it from there, even after Barney died.” Pietro gives Clint’s hand a squeeze, giving him a sympathetic glance. “Nah, it’s ok, it was a long time ago. Plus, I have Sam and Steve, and they are pretty much brother’s to me.”

“Oh, yeah I meant to ask, how did you and Steve meet?”

“Well, our other friend Sam and I actually grew up across the street from each other. So, Sam has kind of been with me through my whole life.Sam and Steve were roommates in college. I met Steve through Sam and the three of us have never stopped being friends. We’ve been through quite a bit together.” Pietro wants to ask more about that but figures Clint will tell him when he’s ready. “Alright, your turn now.” Clint says bumping into Pietro.

“Ok,” Pietro says smiling “Well, like I said I own a company that does movie advertising”

“I didn’t know you owned the company.”

“Maybe that’s because I didn’t mention it.” Pietro says sheepishly “But, now that you know me a little bit better I feel like I can say it without you getting too intimidated.”

“I’m still a little intimidated.” Clint says smiling at Pietro. “What about your family. I know you mentioned your sister?” Pietro takes a deep breath.

“Alright I’ll say it quickly. So, my mom died giving birth to me and my sister, Wanda. She was never a very strong woman according to my dad, and it was too much for her to handle. But, my dad didn’t let that keep him from raising my sister and I. The three of us were so close, we did everything together. My dad used to call us ‘The Three Musketeers’ after he had read the book to Wanda and she had fallen in love with it. But, ummm…” Pietro takes a calming breath. He feels Clint squeeze his hand again in support. “My dad he died when I was 17, car accident. I wasn’t in the car, but my sister was. I remember sitting in the hospital wishing and hoping that at least one of them would be ok. In the end my sister came through alive, although she had to stay in the hospital for weeks. But, my dad, there was too much damage, he didn’t make it. I remember holding onto it and staying strong for my sister. But the second I went home by myself that night I remember finding a picture of my dad and I that was sitting on the fireplace and crying. I think I cried myself to sleep every night that Wanda was in the hospital, but then I realized I needed to be strong for her so I got through it.” Pietro says taking a breath “And I sort of haven’t cried since.”

“Wait, you haven’t cried since you were 17?” Clint asks turning to look at Pietro in disbelief.

“Yeah, I know it must mean something awful about me.” Pietro says shaking his head. “ Can we talk about you some more please?” Pietro asks trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Yeah, alright.” Clint says quickly “Well, I cry all the time.” 

“Oh shut up,you do not.”

“It’s true. More than anyone you’ve ever met I assure you.”

“Really?” Pietro asks laughing a bit

“Sappy birthday cards, Hallmark movies, commercials about dogs...actually sometimes even just dogs in general. I weep.” 

“Stop.” Pietro says feeling himself laugh harder.

“I’m a major weeper.” Clint says laughing with Pietro. 

Pietro smiles and moves his free hand the hold Clint’s arm, leaning his head against him.

“So, archery?” Pietro says smirking as he feels Clint laugh beneath him. 

“Yep, archery.”

“How good were you? Just curious.” Pietro says chuckling.

“Well, I was the best in the State, like I said I picked a job, but before then I was supposed to go train for the olympics.”

“Wow, fancy.” Pietro says smirking looking at Clint, laughing when he sees Clint roll his eyes. “I was really good at Track in high school.”

“Ah, running?” 

“How’d you guess?” Clint leans and whispers into his ear.

“Babe, you have such a runner’s body, god damn those legs.” Pietro feels himself blush again and he feels Clint lean down and drop a kiss on his forehead. “What events did you run?”

“Well I could do pretty much any event, but my best were the 100m dash and 4x100 relay. I broke pretty much all of my school’s records.” Pietro amended feeling pride at remembering his accomplishments. Pietro smirks to himself as he thinks of an idea. He lets go of Clint’s hand and leans up to give him a kiss. When he pulls back he leans and whispers into Clint’s ear “Catch me if you can.” Before he takes off in a sprint through the grass, only looking over his shoulder to see Clint chasing after him. He slows down a bit to let Clint get closer to him and eventually feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle and tackle him to the ground. He turns in Clint’s arms and smiles up at him, seeing Clint’s satisfied smirk. 

“I didn’t tell you, I also played football in high school.” Clint says looking Pietro over as Pietro rolls his eyes at him.

“Shut up and kiss me you idiot.” Pietro says as he feels Clint tilt his chin up with his hand, slotting his lips against Pietro’s. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Later, Pietro smiles as they lean against the side of Clint’s car, Clint’s arms bracketing his body. They are outside Steve’s, having walked back from the subway smiling like idiots. Clint leans in and kisses him again, Pietro letting his arms wind around Clint’s neck. Smiling at him when they pull back for air.

“I had an amazing time today.” Pietro says loving the way it feels to have Clint pressed against him.

“Me too, it was fun.” Clint replies before he leans in stealing another kiss.

“I should probably go in though.” Pietro says as Clint moves to walk him up the steps.

“You don’t need to walk me in.” Pietro says, regretting it as he watches the smile on Clint’s face fall. “No, it’s not that, I just think I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Okay, I’ll pretend I believe you.”

“Clint, I’m leaving in 9 days. And that makes this complicated.” Pietro says pulling Clint’s chin up so he can look him in the eye. “I’m just not sure I can handle complicated right now.”

“Okay,”Clint says trying to seem neutral “But doesn’t that make things complicated?”

“Sex makes everything complicated.” Pietro says wrapping his arms around Clint again. “Even not having it. The not having it makes things complicated.”

“That’s why it’s usually better to have it!” Clint says quickly before adding “Some say… But, anyways, I have to be back at work in the morning, so you won’t have me drunkenly banging on your door anytime soon.” Clint says trying to smile at Pietro.

“We’ll see each other okay?” Pietro says looking into Clint’s eyes. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Good.”

“Good.” Pietro says kissing Clint again before pulling away. He turns holding Clint’s hand as long as possible before climbing the stairs and heading into the house.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro groans as he relives the moment the next evening while he is taking a bath. He has been playing it over in his head for the last 24 hours wondering how he could be such an idiot.

“I can’t handle complicated right now?” He complains aloud to himself “God, I can be such a jerk!” Pietro leans back into the water, running his hands over his face as he groans. He thinks a minute before he roughly gets out of the water. Deciding that he needs to find Clint’s address and go drive over and apologize. 

He puts on the nicest slacks he brought, Black and tight. He had been told before that they hugged his ass in all the right places, and he might as well show off. He also grabbed a nice tight button down, throwing it on quickly. He thought for a moment on how he should go about finding Clint’s address but settled on snooping through Steve’s desk.

Well it seems he can peg Steve as even more of an old man when he finds a huge planner stuffed with sticky notes and covered in random coffee spills. He turns to the section labelled contacts and looks through the people listed, there it is right at the top. Clint Barton, 654 76th Street, Brooklyn, NY 11209. Pietro enters the address into his phone getting directions that tell him it’s about 30 minutes away. He smiles to himself as he heads downstairs throwing on his coat and grabbing the keys to Steve’s car. He decides he will stop at the store on the way as he unlocks the door and gets in.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Pietro pulls up and parks in front of the house he smiles. It looks a bit more modern than what he would’ve thought of Clint’s house, and a bit bigger, but still very Clint nonetheless. He runs up the stairs and knocks on the heavy wood door, hearing Clint shout “Just a Minute!” before he hears the lock slide back and Clint appears in the small space. Pietro starts talking noticing the shocked look on Clint’s face.

“Hi, So I was just home, doing nothing and thinking of you. And I realized that a little complication never hurt anyone. And then I thought, maybe this isn’t so complicated at all. Also, I just wanted to apologize for not inviting you in yesterday. I’m not sure what that was about...but whatever it was I thought I should just…” Pietro stops when he hears noise coming from inside the house, noise Clint clearly isn’t making. “Oh my god, you aren’t alone are you?” he watches Clint give him a grimace.

“I’m not actually. I’m sorry”

“No! don’t be! I shouldn’t have just...this is just me being stupid do not worry about this…” Pietro says as he watches as a boy of about 8 comes to Clint’s side, opening the door a bit more.

“Who is it dad?” The boy says looking up at Clint.

“Dad?” Pietro asks looking at Clint in disbelief.

“I am Dad.” Clint says with a resigned look. “Pietro, this is my son, Cooper. Coop, this is my friend Pietro.” 

“A friend like how Uncle Sam and Uncle Steve are your friends?”

“Sort-of kiddo. But Pietro’s a slightly different kind of friend.” Cooper seems satisfied at that, because he nods his head.

“Hi.” Pietro says smiling at Cooper.

“Hello, how are you?” Cooper says holding out his hand, which Pietro shakes.

“I’m good thanks, how are you?”

“Very well, thank you.” Pietro laughs slightly at Clint’s very well mannered kid. “Would you like to come in?” Pietro starts to object just as another small head ducks under Clint’s arm where it’s balanced on the door frame. 

“Come here.” Clint says picking up the girl who can’t be older than 5 or 6. 

“Daddy, who is this?” She asks pointing toward Pietro.

“This is Pietro. And Pietro, this is my youngest, Lila.” Pietro smiles for a minute before it clicks, those were the names that popped up on Clint’s phone. Well now it makes sense.

“Cooper, and Lila.”  
“Dad, Dad.” Cooper says tapping at Clint’s arm.

“Oh yes! Come in” Clint says opening the door and setting Lila down. As Pietro walks in he notices the warm homey christmas atmosphere.

“Daddy? Can we have hot chocolate? Please?” Lila asks from her spot on the floor.

“Yes.” 

“With mini marshmallows?”

“Yes.”

“Dad, take Pietro’s coat.” Cooper says smiling at Pietro and his father.

“Yes, May I?” Clint asks turning to Pietro standing behind him. Pietro turns to face him quickly.

“Are you married? Tell me fast.” Clint shakes his head, a slightly sad expression on his face, and helps Pietro with his coat, Lila says “Wow.” When she sees how dressed up Pietro is. “Yeah, I’m a tad overdressed.”

“You look like my Ken doll.”Lila says with wonder.

“Thanks.” Pietro says with an amused expression.

“Is that for us?” Cooper says gesturing to the bag of food Pietro brought up to the house. He hands it to Cooper watching as Lila tries to help.

“Yes, though I’m sorry about the wine.” As the kids entertain themselves looking in the bag of goodies, Clint turns to Pietro and give him an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry for not mentioning this earlier.”

“You’re D-I-V-O-R-C-E-D?” Pietro spells out glancing at the kids.

“W-I-D-O-W-E-R,” Clint spells slowly “Two years ago.” Pietro’s face falls and he looks at Clint giving him a concerned look. “Pietro?” Clint asks with a huge change in tone and volume. “Are you, by any chance, at all into, hot chocolate?” He asks looking at his kids.

“As a matter of fact, I’m totally into it.” Pietro smiles at Clint as they lead the kids into the kitchen sitting them down at their own chairs while Clint goes to make the hot chocolate coming back and placing the cups down in front of Cooper and Lila first.

“She has more marshmallows than me!” Cooper calls out as he looks at Lila’s cup.

“Not true, you both have five.” He sets Pietro’s cup down in front of him and sits down with his own. “You have five as well.”

“Ha, thanks.” Pietro says taking a sip of his cocoa, feeling the giant cream mustache on his lips as he looks at the kids, smiling as they laugh. “Oh, no! Do I have something on my lip?” Pietro asks as he reaches up with his napkin and wipes it away.

Pietro watches as Lila climbs down from her chair carrying her cocoa to Clint’s chair and nudging him with the cup. Clint slides back and helps her into his lap, shaking his head at her.

“Hello there.”

“Hello.” Pietro watches as Lila bumps her cocoa causing some to go into Clint’s lap.

“Oh! Thank you. Excellent timing.” Clint says grabbing his napkin and wiping up the spill.

“Dad…” Lila whines drawn out

“What Lila…”Clint whines back at her.

“Do Mr.Napkin Head!”

“No, no no. No Mr.Napkin Head.”

“Please!” Lila says looking to her brother for help.

“Do it, Do it please.” Cooper joins in looking at his Dad.

“Alright, alright. I’ll do it quick.” Clint says as Lila leans up giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Well, thank you for that.”

“Okay, now do it.” Lila says nodding.

“Ugh, alright. Pietro, can I borrow your napkin?” Clint asks reaching his hand out to Pietro who gives him a quizzical look but hands the napkin over anyways.

“Here are your glasses dad.” Lila says holding up the thick rimmed glasses Pietro had seen Clint wear a few days ago. 

“Yep, you hand those to me when I need them.”

“Pietro, you are going to love this. It is so funny. Like so funny you might fall of your chair.” Cooper says swinging his legs in his chair next to Clint. Pietro looks back over at Clint and lets out a laugh, Clint had placed the napkin over his face, the Glasses holding it up. 

“Yes, Hello. My name is Mr.Napkin Head. Hello Children, who’s this?” Clint asks pointing at Pietro

“Pietro!” Cooper and Lila cry out from their seats as Pietro laughs.

“But where is he from?” Clint asks as Lila hands him a spoon.

“Now smoke!” Lila says laughing as Clint holds up the flat part of the spoon and fakes smoking. He pretend coughs and pulls the napkin off his face.

“Smoking’s really bad for you.” He says smiling as Pietro and the kids clap for him. Cooper turns to Pietro and sets down his cup.

“Pietro, we have a tent in our playroom. Do you want to see it?” Cooper asks excitedly.

“No, no. Pietro will not crawl into your tent.” Clint says looking over at his son. Just as Lila turns her best pout on Pietro.

“You don’t like tents?”

Pietro smiles as Clint points him upstairs to a door marked with small little name plates hanging on the door. Cooper and Lila are just in front of Pietro and they open the door. The room is filled with hundreds of fairy lights on strings and at the center is a huge canopy tent. The kids have already gone in and left a space for Pietro and Clint in the middle. Cooper hands a pillow to Pietro.

“Here Pietro, you can have one of my pillows.” Pietro takes it and smiles

“Thanks Cooper.” Pietro says as he hears Lila grumpily saying “Lie down! Lie down!”

“Can you not be so bossy?” Clint says giving her a reproachful look.

“Sorry, Lie down, please.” 

Pietro lays down next to Lila on the right side, feeling Clint lay down beside him. He looks up and sees the ceiling is lined with paper stars and more fairy lights, giving the tent a golden glow. 

“This is an exceptionally great tent.” Pietro says while he looks up.

“It’s got something doesn’t it?” Clint says turning his head to look at Pietro.

“It’s cozy” Cooper says as he lays back next to his dad.

“Yeah.” Pietro says smiling. “Who cut out all these beautiful stars?”

“We did!” Cooper says 

“The Three Musketeers!” Lila says throwing up her arms. Pietro feels Clint grab his hand when she says that and he turns his head sharing a small smile with him.

“Pietro?” Lila says curling up to Pietro’s side.

“Yeah?”

“You smell really nice.”

“Well thank you, I just got a new cologne.”

“See I love perfume but he won’t let me wear it.” Pietro laughs and hears Clint speak up before him.

“It’s because you already smell so nice.” Clint’s voice drops to a whisper as he tells Pietro “You do too.” 

“Thanks.” He says to Clint before looking at Lila “But I’m older so I guess I’m allowed.”

“Exactly” Clint says smirking at his daughter.

“I like your hair Pietro.” Lila says running her hand through the bright curly locks where they lay against the pillow.

“Thanks”

“Has it always been this color” Lila asks still playing with a curl.

“No, it’s something I did when I was 17, and I’ve just always had it that way since.” Pietro says smiling at Lila.

“Well I like it!” 

“Thanks.” Pietro says tucking a piece of Lila’s dark brown hair behind her ear.

“You know Pietro?” Pietro hears Cooper's voice and he turns so he can look at him. “If you wanted to stay over, that would be alright. We could push our beds together!” Cooper says smiling. Clint mouths sorry to Pietro and he give him a smile.

“That is so sweet of you to invite me, but, maybe another time? Would that be alright?” Pietro asks looking at Cooper.

“Yes.” Cooper says lying back down

“We never have grownups here other than Uncle Sam and Uncle Steve.” Lila says to no one in particular

“I know” Cooper replies

“I like it.”

“Me too.”

Pietro smiles as Clint squeezes his hand, enjoying the warmth of Clint laying next to him along his side. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro peruses the books in Clint’s study as he waits for him to finish putting the kids to bed. He runs his hands over a handmade paper garland and smiles just as he hears Clint’s footsteps coming into the room.

“I can’t imagine anyone being a bigger hit with my children.” Clint says walking over and standing next to Pietro.

“They’re really great Clint.” Pietro says giving Clint a small smile.

“Yeah, Coop has taken on the role of my protecter. He is absolutely brilliant, I just hate when he worries about me.” Clint says shaking his head before he continues. “And Lila, well she is going to be a real ball buster. Which I must admit I kind of love about her.” Clint says looking up at Pietro.

“I’m just trying to figure out why you didn’t tell me about them.”

“Because I don’t really tell the people I sleep with about them.”

“But, it’s just a little confusing to me because you were the one who wanted to go out yesterday and get to know each other.” Pietro says watching as Clint groans putting his head in his hands.

“When you put it that way it sounds awful. I have no defense. Except that until I get to know someone really well...it's easier for me to be a normal, single guy. “ Clint says looking back up. “Because it's way too complicated to be who I really am. I'm a full-time dad. I'm a working parent. I'm a mother and a father. I'm a guy who reads parenting books and cookbooks before I go to sleep. I spend my weekends buying tutus. I'm learning to sew. I'm Mr. Napkin Head!” Clint says shaking his head “I'm on some kind of constant overload and it helps to compartmentalize my life. Just till I figure this out. This past weekend, the children were with their grandparents. And when they're gone, I get to be somebody who doesn't have hot chocolate spilled on his jeans. I have no idea how to date and be this.” Clint says gesturing to the house around him. “And I suppose there's a chance I'm afraid of what another person might do to who we are and how we get from one day to the next.”

“Yeah, I guess since I’m leaving in week, I sort of understand you not telling me.” Pietro says before he looks back at Clint smirking. “Sort of.”

“I thought it would be hard to introduce them to someone I may never see again.” 

“Right, because I’m just someone you had sex with once and slept with twice.”

“I thought I was just someone you had sex with once and slept with twice.” Clint says looking at Pietro as he takes a deep breath.

“I think we just stepped way past complicated.”

“Right, I’m a book editor from the suburbs of Brooklyn, you’re a, gorgeous, sexy, movie-trailer maker from L.A.. We’re worlds apart. I have chickens in my backyard.” 

“You have chickens?”

“Yep. I sew and I have chickens. How’s that for hard to relate to?” Clint asks stepping closer to Pietro.

“Pretty up there.” Pietro says as he feels Clint’s arms slip around him.

“Exactly.” Clint says putting his nose to the crook of Pietro’s neck and just breathing him in. Pietro closes his eyes and wishes they could stay here, in this moment, with Clint wrapped around him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are curious, Clint's house is one I found online for sale in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn. I imagine that Steve lives near downtown Brooklyn and Bay ridge is on the bay on the outskirts on Brooklyn so I thought it worked best.  
> Heres the link the the house:http://www.trulia.com/property/3234918179-654-76th-St-Brooklyn-NY-11209#photo-2
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading!
> 
> Love you all!


	9. Dropped Calls and Singing in Public Places: L.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright back to Steve and Bucky in L.A. also Clint and Steve talk.

Steve sits down in the comfy chair in Pietro’s office as he unlocks his cell phone, sliding through his contacts until he finds Clint’s. He clicks the call button and leans back, placing his phone near his ear. Listening as it rings twice before Clint picks up.

“Hello?”

“Hey Idiot!”

“Are you ever coming home?” Steve hears Clint laugh on the other side of the phone.

“You really miss me that much, Barton?” 

“Nah, it’s Lila, said she needs her Uncle Steve to draw her a new tutu design because, and I quote here, ‘Daddy you aren’t any good at designing tutus. But, yeah I miss you buddy. How’s it going?”

“Tell Lila I’ll work on one for her when I get back. And it’s going great I met a really nice lady.”

“See? And you thought you’d never. What’s she like?”

“Well she’s really cute. I feel great when I’m around her, which is an entirely new experience...and she’s about 90 years old.” 

“Oh come on.”

“She’s my next door neighbor, or Pietro’s next door neighbor. You should go over and meet him by the way.”

“Yeah I kinda have.” Before Steve can process the tone of Clint’s voice his phone beeps letting him know he has another call.

“Hold on, call-waiting. Can you hold for a sec? I really want to talk to you.”

“Sure.” Steve taps his phone and switches to the other call pulling the receiver to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Steve Hi! It’s Pietro! How are you? How’s it going?”

“Everything’s great! How are you?”

“Oh, I’m loving it.”

“Could you hold for a sec? my best friend is on the other line.”

“Oh, Clint?”

“Yes, he said you met.”

“Yeah we did meet, How is he?”

“Fine I think. Can you hold on for just a sec?”

“Sure.” Steve switches the call back to Clint tapping his phone screen.

“Okay. Hi, sorry. That was Pietro.”

“How’d he sound? How’s he doing?”

“He just asked me that about you.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“I told him to hold...can I call you back?”

“I can hold while you talk to him.”

“Really?”

“Find out how he is.” Steve sighs as he switches the call again.

“Okay, Clint wants to know how you are.”

“Can you tell him I’m good and that I just went for a run through Central Park? What’s he been up to? Did he say?”

“I’m not sure would you like me to ask him for you?”

“Uh, sure?” Steve sighs in exasperation as he switches the call again.

“Clint you idiot! I can’t believe you had sex with the man staying at my house!”

“What? He told you?”

“Pietro? Oh my god!”

“Oh my god!”

“I thought I was talking to Clint! Can you just hold please? I’m so sorry.” Steve tries switching the call again.

“I can’t believe you had sex with Pietro, the one thing he asked me was ‘are there any nice dateable people where you live’ and I assured him that there were not.”

“Still me.” Steve swears as he pulls the phone away from his mouth

“I must have lost him. Pietro I am so sorry. Can I call you back later?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, bye.” Steve sighs as he hangs up leaning back in the chair as he breathes out. His phone starts ringing again and he assumes it’s Clint calling him back so he doesn’t hold back when he answers.

“Yes, hello?” He says annoyance seething from his voice.

“It’s Bucky. Am I in trouble?” Steve smiles when he hears Bucky’s voice.

“Bucky, Hi!”

“What are you up to this Christmas Eve?”

“Not much. I am going to go down to the video shop in a bit though to get the next movie on the list Peggy gave me.”

“Want some company?”

“I’d love some.” Steve smiles at his phone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve glances through the movies on the shelves as he tries to find what he is looking for. He turns when he feels Bucky tap him on the shoulder. Seeing Bucky behind him with two Starbucks cups with whipped cream. 

“Alright, I got you the best drink in town. I wasn’t sure it you wanted a big dollop of whip or a small dollop so I got both..” Steve grabs the one with the huge whipped cream dollop. “Well hello big dollop!” Bucky laughs “Hey you look great by the way.”

“Thanks”

“Really great.”

“Thanks, I feel good. I’ve been working out with Peggy.” Bucky lets out a small chuckle at that and Steve looks at him questioningly “What?”

“Nothing, I’m sure it’s a great workout. I’m sorry but I am trying not to picture it.” Bucky says taking a sip from his cup.

“Well ok, the workout isn’t that great. But the convers..Stop laughing! The conversation is truly fantastic.”

“Now, that I don’t doubt.” Bucky says turning in front of Steve and grabbing a movie off the shelf. “Now tell me, have you seen this?”

“Chariots of Fire, loved it!” Steve says quickly and takes a sip of his drink.

“Cling cling cling cling cling cling...she de deh, dah dah dah dah dah dah, sha kah kah kah kah kah..”Bucky sings as he moves his arms holding the box to the DVD. “Such a great score by Vangelis, He took electronic scores to a new level. It was groundbreaking.” Steve laughs as he sets the DVD back down moving down the aisle. “I’m gonna test you on this later.” He picks up another and turns to Steve “Okay. Driving Miss Daisy. Hans. Totally unexpected. Do you remember how great it was? Rooda leeten dooda scrooda leeten doo, rooda leeten dooda ba de da da. It’s sassy! Love it!” Steve covers his mouth as he laughs at Bucky’s antics “Is this a bad game?”

“No!” 

“Okay.”

“Keep going.” Steve says smiling wide as they move further down the aisle.

“Sometimes I get self conscious about my...a RAHHHDL DAHHH AND SCRAHHHHDLE DAH are you embarrassed by this game I’ve started to play?” Bucky sings loudly as he picks up Gone with the Wind. He moves further down the line as people shush him “It’s not a library I can go loud.” He picks one up and starts singing before showing it to Steve. “Bah Dum.” He turns the case of Jaws around “Two notes and you have a villain. I don’t know what to say about it. Totally brill.” Bucky sets it down and moves further down as he picks up the Graduate. “Uh oh here we go. Where have you gone Joe Dimaggio. I bet you didn’t know that was all written for the movie. It was a score.”

“I did know that actually.”

“Oh, my God. Okay, this one?” Bucky moves further down and grabs a DVD “You have to check this out some time. The Mission. The score is genius. lt just comes from a totally different place. lt's like.... l can't even.... Just promise me you'll rent it and listen to it.” Steve grabs it from Bucky as he hands it to him.

“Renting.”

“Thank you, It changed my world.” Bucky says as he turns to walk down the aisle. He stops and his face falls when he sees something through the window. “What?” Bucky runs out of the video store. Steve hears Bucky yell “Natasha!” And Steve sees ahead of him where Natasha is hanging onto some other guy's arm. Steve clutches his hand to his chest and grimaces feeling pain for Bucky.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve watches as Bucky collapses against the couch in Pietro’s living room groaning.

“Why do I always fall for the bad girl?”

“You didn’t know she was a bad girl!” Steve says sitting next to him.

“I knew she wasn’t good.” Bucky says as Steve hands him a cup of tea. “Do you have anything a little bit stronger?” Steve hands him the glass of vodka he had also poured and watches as he takes a huge sip. “Thanks. Now let me rephrase that. Why am I attracted to people I know aren’t good?”

“l happen to know the answer to this. You're hoping you're wrong and anytime she does something that tells you she's no good, you ignore it.” Steve says leaning back. “Every time she comes through and surprises you, she wins you over and you lose that argument with yourself that she's not for you.”

“Exactly, plus there’s the old standby ‘I can’t believe a girl like that would be with a guy like me. You know what she said to me tonight? She finished in Santa Fe after two days and has been staying with whatever-his-name-was. Which means she's been right here in town. When I spoke to her this morning on her cell and she said: ''I'm looking out my window and it's snowing.'' She was in Santa Monica. What did she do, go to Weather.com? That must have made them scream with laughter.” Bucky says running his hand through his hair as he takes another sip of vodka “And in the meantime, I sent her Christmas gift to Santa Fe yesterday. I stood in line at FedEx to make sure she got it on time. Classic, right?” Bucky sighs and looks over at Steve “I don't wanna ruin your Christmas Eve. You don't have to listen to this.”

“It’s okay, I like the company.” Steve says getting up and offering his hand to Bucky. “How about some food? Should I make us some Christmas fettuccine?”

“Sure.”

“Listen, I know it’s hard to believe someone when they say I know I how you feel.” Steve says sitting down looking at Bucky. “But, I actually do know how you feel. I was dating this girl back in New York. We both work for the same newspaper. Then I found out she was also seeing this other guy, Brock...from the circulation department on the 19th floor. It turned out she wasn’t in love with me like I thought.” Steve clears his throat as he sits back on the couch. “What I'm trying to say is...I understand feeling as small and as insignificant as humanly possible. How it can actually ache in places that you didn't know you had inside you. It doesn't matter how many new haircuts you get...or gyms you join...or how many times you get wasted with your best friends. You still go to bed every night going over every detail...and wondering what you did wrong or how you could have misunderstood. And how in the hell, for that brief moment you could think that you were that happy? And sometimes you can even convince yourself that she'll see the light and show up at your door. And after all that...however long ''all that'' may be...you'll go somewhere new. And you'll meet people who make you feel worthwhile again. And little pieces of your soul will finally come back. And all that fuzzy stuff...those years of your life that you wasted...that will eventually begin to fade.” 

“Well, Fuck. You need this more than I do.” Bucky says handing Steve the glass of vodka. Steve takes a huge swig as Bucky continues “Is that what you’re doing here? Getting over somebody?”

“Yeah, this is me in good shape.”

“Is this the girl who sent you pages from her novel?”

“Yep. She needs me.” Steve says looking at Bucky.

“So she stays in touch”

“All the time” Steve says as he takes another sip.

“That makes her impossible to forget. Which is great for her, but sucks for you.”

“You see how great your life is compared to mine?” Steve asks sighing. Bucky stands abruptly and holds out his hand to Steve.

“Okay, let's go. I'm making you some fettuccine.” Steve lets himself be pulled off the couch. “It is Christmas Eve, and we are going to sit out on that patio...gonna make ourselves a little fire, pop some bubbly and we are gonna celebrate being young and being alive.” Bucky smiles at him with a huge grin. “You with me, Rogers?” Steve smiles and pulls Bucky into a hug.

“Bucky, you are an incredibly decent man.”

“I know, always been my problem.”

Bucky heads to the kitchen and Steve grabs the glasses following after him, enjoying the view of his ass swaying slightly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after next Steve drives over to Bucky’s house having made plans to make dinner and hang out for a little while the day after Christmas. He pulls into the driveway and checks his phone quick before he gets out. He has a text two texts, again from Sam and Clint.

Sam:Just Checking in, love ya bro!

Steve: Everythings great. Love you too! 

He sends back before clicking on the message from Clint.

Clint: Okay, so Pietro tells me you know. I was going to tell you, I’m sorry if I upset you. Or overstepped a boundary. But, Steve I think I may actually be falling for him. He met Coop and Lila the other day and he was so great with them. I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do.

Steve: I’m sorry I reacted so fast. You seem to really like him. I think it’s up to the two of you on what happens going forward. But, I’ve not heard you talk about someone like this since Laura, so be careful ok?

Steve hits send and sighs unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He walks up to Bucky’s door and rings the doorbell. Smiling when Bucky comes to the door, an apron around his waist.

“Hey! Stevie! Come on in! I just put the lasagna in the oven, should be done in about an hour.” Steve enters Bucky’s house and breathes in the smell of cooking cheese and sauce.

“Mmm it smells great can’t wait.” Steve says smiling

“That Rhymed!” Bucky says laughing

“Guess so, Barnes. So, what do you want to do until dinner?”

“Oh! Want to hear the music I’m composing for Peggy’s big event?” Steve nods his head as Bucky leads him down a small set of stairs sitting down at a Piano bench in front of a large monitor. He pats the space beside him and Steve sits down, their bodies just barely touching. “Okay here it is, Peggy’s theme. I think it’s really good.” Steve smiles at him “I’m serious.”

“Oh I know.” Steve says as Bucky places his hands on the keys.

“I’m making her a CD of this, every time she hears it she should have the confidence to walk right out there.”

“Okay.” 

“Here we go,” Steve laughs when he hears Bucky start playing the theme from Indiana Jones “Wait? Did I steal this?”

“John Williams.” Steve says with a knowing smile.

“I didn’t write it...okay this time for real.” Bucky moves his long fingers as he starts playing a playful, tune filled with honor and poise. 

“It sounds like her!” 

“I also wrote one that sounds like you” Bucky says as the melody becomes slower, more beautiful, slightly minor but still happy. “Steve, if you were a melody, you would sound like this. I used only the good notes.” Steve smiles as Bucky begins singing. “Steve, lives next door to Peggy he’s a doodle-e-doo and also a doodle-ee-do…”

“Scroodle-ee-doo..”

“Scroodle-ee-doo? I didn’t know that!” Bucky says

“Yep.” Before Steve and Bucky sing in unison “A Froodle-ee-doo.”

“We both said Froodle-ee-doo. I am impressed you are a prodigy...a doodle prodigy.” Bucky says laughing.

“A swoodle-ee-doo..” Steve laughs as Bucky places his hand on the keys trying to show him how to play it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you haven't seen the scene in the video store I would go watch it on Youtube I cannot create words to describe the wonderfulness that is that scene. But, anyways I hope you enjoyed this. I am going to add a few original scenes to both Clint/Pietro's Storyline and Bucky/Steve's because I feel like there is a fairly large gap of nothing in the movie, so those will be in the next sets of chapters. 
> 
> Right now I'm thinking 3 Chapters left, and an Epilogue, but I might write more. 
> 
> I also think I am going to do some R-rated one shots for this fic that I will attach as a series once I finish them. Thanks guys!


	10. What Does Being in Love Feel Like?:Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is the last purely Pietro/Clint chapter
> 
> I'm going to finish up the L.A. storyline in the next chapter and then have one last one with all of them before the Epilogue.

Pietro walked back into the house after his long run, heading into the kitchen to fill up a glass with water. He sat down at one of the kitchen chairs and pulled off his sneakers. He took a giant chug of water before setting the glass down on the table. He grabbed his phone from where he left it on the counter and swiped the screen to unlock it. He clicked on the message icon and saw Wanda’s first.

Wanda: Hey! Just getting back to you about your message. I think this guys sounds great. But, be careful brother.

Pietro: Thanks sis. I will. I miss you can’t wait to see you in a few days.

Pietro takes another drink of water as he presses the back button looking at his other unopened messages. He smiles when he sees that one of them is from Clint.

Clint: Hey, what day are you flying back to L.A. I missed sleeping next to you last night.

Pietro starts typing his response as he thinks about the last few days. After he met Clint’s kids he has seen him twice more. Once for a lunch date which ended with the two of them making out in Clint’s car, and the second time when Cooper and Lila were each at a friends house for the night. Clint had come over and they had eaten pizza and watched movies, cuddling and sharing lazy kisses before falling asleep tangled together in bed.

Pietro: My plane leaves on Monday around 3. I missed you too.

Pietro sighs as he hits send, how on earth is this going to end well? For either of them? He can barely get through a day right now without wishing Clint was there to hand him his cup of coffee in the morning, or tell him good night as he wraps his arm around Pietro’s waist. Pietro gets broken from his thoughts as his phone dings.

Clint: Would you want to come to the Zoo with me and the kids on Sunday? Sam said he would babysit that night so we could have a last little bit of alone time before you leave?

Pietro: I would love to spend the day with you and the kids. Let’s hope we spend our alone time well then ;)

Pietro smiles as he thinks of the idea of having a whole day with Clint and his kids. He watches the little dots on his screen as Clint types. Laughing at how they probably could’ve just called each other.

Clint: Awesome :) we’ll pick you up at 8 on Sunday. Wear good shoes. And I plan on making the most of that time ;) let’s just say you might be a bit tired for your flight.

Pietro laughs at Clint’s blatant innuendo, already thinking of a million snarky responses, but deciding just to end the conversation there. He drinks the last of his water as he hits the lock button on his phone. He reaches up and pulls the binder out of his hair, letting it fall loose in front of his face. Pietro runs his hand through his hair groaning when he feels how sweaty it is. He gets up and stretches a bit before heading upstairs to take his shower.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday comes before Pietro is really ready for it to. He spent all of Friday exploring some of the shops in downtown Brooklyn, and spent all of yesterday lazing around the house, trying to pack and, on the one hand, wishing Sunday would come sooner, but on the other, wishing it would take it’s time. He sighed as he finished his morning coffee glancing at the clock which read 7:55. He still has a few minute before Clint was supposed to be here so he checks that he has everything he needs in his backpack. Water bottle, check, wallet, check, gloves and his headband, check. He turned to the mirror in the hallway and checked himself out making sure he looked good. He was wearing a loose pair of jeans, and a sweatshirt over his shirt. He had decided to put his hair back in a bun like he does when he goes running, just to keep it out of his way. Pietro hears a loud knock at the door followed by about eight smaller knocks and he grabs his bag as he runs to open the door. 

“Hey guys!” Pietro says as he looks at the smiling faces of his new three favorite people. Lila immediately runs forward and hugs his legs, Pietro smiles before reaching down and picking her up to give her a proper hug. Cooper smiles and waves. Clint, well Clint seems to be having some sort of short. He recovers quickly smiling at Pietro and leaning to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“You have your hair up.” Ahh now it makes sense.

“Yeah, figured it would be easier.”

“Makes sense, I guess.” Clint says as the four of them head down the steps and walk to Clint’s car. Pietro opens the back door for Lila and helps her get into her seat before sitting in the passenger seat next to Clint.

“Alright, everyone got their seat belts on?” Clint says looking into the mirror to look back at his kids. 

“Yes, dad.” both Cooper and Lila say from the back.

“Well, okay, let’s go to the zoo!” Clint says as he pulls away from the curb, his free hand finding Pietro’s holding it, as he drives with the other.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The zoo is downright exhausting for everyone, Lila and Cooper included. They manage to walk the whole thing but everyone is complaining about sore legs when they start walking back toward the car. Lila is holding Pietro’s hand as they cross the parking lot to Clint’s car, the two of them walking a few feet in front of Clint and Cooper. Clint smiles as he watches Pietro asks Lila about her favorite animals, watching her eyes light up as she tells him about 12 different ones.

“Hey dad?”

“Yeah, Coop?”

“I like Pietro.” Clint looks at his son when he says this.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, he’s good for you. I haven’t seen you this happy since mom died.” Cooper was always the more observant of Clint’s two kids. Clint smiles and wraps an arm around Cooper’s shoulders.

“I know kid, yeah I think he’s good for me too.” 

“Make sure you keep him ok?” Cooper says looking up at his dad.

“I’ll do what I can son.” Clint says reaching for his keys and unlocking the car as Pietro and Lila wait patiently on the passenger side. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint smiles as he watches Lila bound up the steps and tackle Sam into a huge hug. Cooper following her up the steps with his bag and hers, giving Sam a quick hug before ushering his sister inside. 

“Hey man, thanks for watching them.” Clint shouts from the side of the car as he walks to give Sam a hug.

“Yeah, it’s no problem man, you know I love the kids.” 

“Alright, well I should be picking them up tomorrow around lunch time. Pietro is getting a car to pick him up from Steve's.”

“You can get them whenever you need to, I’m off work all of this week. Go have fun with your man.” Sam says winking at Clint

“You know what? I will.” Clint says turning back around and getting into the car with Pietro waving at Sam as he drives away. It’s a short drive to Steve’s place only about 10 minutes. Clint reaches over and grabs Pietro’s hand, returning his smile.

“Everything all set?” Pietro asks him from the passenger seat.

“Yep, I’m all yours.” Clint says winking at Pietro.

“Okay first off stop with the winking faces I swear, and Second, take me home.” Pietro says smiling brilliantly at Clint. Clint doesn’t think he’s made the trip from Sam’s to Steve’s in a faster amount of time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro and Clint lay against the bed after their second round, both looking up at the ceiling. Pietro tries to catch his breath as he looks over at Clint’s face.

“So you’re totally great.” Clint says slight out of breath not looking at Pietro.

“Yeah, this is a bitch.” Pietro says looking back up at the ceiling.

“Well, you must come to New York all the time, for work?” Clint says turning onto his side and looking at Pietro, smiling as he sees how his hair is stuck up at odd angles.

“New York? Never.” Pietro says turning over and facing Clint.

“Long distance relationships can work.” Clint says wrapping his hand around Pietro’s on the bed.

“Really? I can’t make one work when I live in the same house as someone.” Pietro says leaning his head against his shoulder.

“Well then this could be a good solution for you.” Clint says trying to stay positive.

“Oh, man. Okay. Let's say we just make this happen. We commit to flying back and forth as much as we can.” Pietro says pushing the hair off his forehead.

“It’s doable, definitely.” Clint says getting a little closer to Pietro.

“And then let's say in six months we hit a wall. Like, I can't constantly be away from work...or the kids can't deal with you leaving so often. And we start to feel the tension. We know this isn't gonna work...so we start fighting because we don't know what else to do. And then, after a long, tearful--At your end. --phone call...we just-- We say goodbye.” Pietro says sitting up looking at Clint seriously.

“Yeah thanks.” Clint says at the tears comment.

“That'll be it, for real. It's not like we'll ever bump into each other. And then what's left? Two miserable people...feeling totally mashed up and hurt.” Pietro watches Clint’s face fall and he feels a pit forming in his stomach. “Or…” Clint reaches up and pulls Pietro into a kiss.

“Thank you.” He says happily until he sees the look on Pietro’s face.

“Or maybe we should just...realize that what we've had these past few weeks has been perfect. And maybe it won't get any better than this. Maybe we're trying to figure this thing out because it makes us feel good to feel this. Maybe the fact that I'm leaving in 8 hours makes this far more exciting than it might actually be. Maybe…” Pietro says going off on a long depressing tangent.

“You are one of the most depressing people I have ever met.” Clint says sitting up. “But, I have another scenario for you.”

“Good.” Pietro says looking at him with sad eyes.

“I’m in love with you.” Clint says watching as Pietro’s eyes go wide. “I apologize for the blunt delivery. But I am, I am in love with you. I’m not feeling this because you're leaving. And not because it feels good to feel this way. Which, by the way, it does--Or did, before you went off like that.” Clint clears his throat and takes a deep breath. “I can't figure out the mathematics of this. I just know I love you. Can't believe how many times I'm saying it. And I never thought I'd feel this way again, so that's pretty phenomenal. And I realize I come with a package deal: Three for the price of one. And my...package, perhaps in the light of day, isn't all that wonderful...but I finally know what I want, and that, in itself, is a miracle. And what I want...is you.” Pietro sits staring at Clint for a few seconds, trying to say something.

“I wasn’t expecting ‘I love you’.” Pietro says staring at Clint as he watches his facial expression change. “Can you not look at me like that? I’m trying to find the right thing to say.” 

“I think if the obvious response doesn't immediately come to you, we can...just...We should just......talk about something else.” Clint says laying back down under the covers, feeling as Pietro crawls over and straddles him. Looking into Pietro’s ice blue eyes as he speaks again. “Like, possibly, what a complete ass I am. I do recall you promising me you wouldn't fall in love with me. Must pay better attention.” Clint says feeling as Pietro’s hands bracket his head.

“I’ve never met anyone who talks a much as me, but, just for now...could you be quiet? Please?” Pietro asks as he leans down, letting his lips slot against Clint’s.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro sighs as he looks at Clint feeling him adjust his scarf around his neck. 

“We’re not going to make a bigger deal of this than it already is.”

“No, we’re not.”

“It’s not like we are never going to talk, or text, or email.”

“No set rules.” Clint says nodding as he drops his hands from Pietro’s scarf to around his waist, pulling him closer.

“None, So now I’m just going to kiss you for the millionth time and say ‘Be seeing you’” Pietro leans up and captures Clint’s lips trying to put as much feeling into this kiss as possible before pulling away. “Be seeing you.”

“Take care of yourself.” Clint says as he runs one hand up to push a piece of Pietro’s hair behind his ear. Pietro nods as he leaves Clint’s embrace and walks down toward the waiting car, getting into the back and looking up at Clint as the car starts to pull away.

“Did you enjoy your holidays?” The driver asks Pietro looking back into the mirror.

“Yeah, it was amazing.” Pietro says as he starts to feel something in his chest. He unwinds his scarf from around his neck and leans back trying to relax as he feels the first one hit his cheek. A tear. He reaches up and touches it as it falls suddenly feeling so much more sure of what he needs to do. He smiles brightly and yells to the driver.

“Go back! Go back! Turn around!” 

“Did you forget something?”

“Yes! I did!” Pietro says as he thinks about Clint’s blue eyes, and the way they looked when he telled him that he loved him. Pietro looks out the car as the driver drives slowly in the snow.

“Can you drive any faster?”

“It’s going to take a minute, this lane is always tricky in the snow.”

“It’s ok, just stop.” Pietro dashes out the door as the car stops, turning and running down the main street toward Steve’s road. “Just bring my things back there!” Pietro yells behing him at the driver as he runs full speed through the snow, smiling when he gets to Steve’s street. Running full force down it, his sneakers hitting the sidewalk with a smack as he runs. He smiles broadly when he sees the door to Steve’s he runs up the steps and throws open the door looking around for Clint.

“Clint?” Pietro says looking around “Clint.” He says as he walks into the kitchen finding him as he walks through the doorway, tears soaking his cheeks. “I was just thinking, why would I leave before New year’s. I mean you didn’t exactly ask me out, but, you did say you loved me, so I think I have a date.” Pietro says looking at Clint as he watches him brush the tears off his cheeks.

“I have the kids on New Year’s Eve.” 

“Sounds Perfect.” Pietro says as he runs the last few steps to Clint and throws his arms around him kissing him with all the force in his body. He calms a bit when he feels Clint’s hands run through his hair. When they pull back he looks into Clint’s eyes and feels tears springing in his own eyes as well. Clint gets a look of realization on his face as he reaches up and slide a thumb under Pietro’s eye, brushing away his tears.

“I love you too.” Pietro says with a watery voice, feeling more tears on his cheeks as he leans in and kisses Clint again, wrapping his arms around his neck trying to get even closer to the man he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Love you guys!


	11. Sushi and Self Discovery: L.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last L.A. centric Chapter.
> 
> Only one more to go before the Epilogue.

Steve stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his slim waist. He walked into the bedroom and started getting dressed. The last few days had been filled with shopping with Peggy and Bucky, watching more movies, and eating more meals with Bucky than on his own. Steve is just pulling his shirt on when his phone rings from where it sits beside the bed. He runs over and grabs it, clicking answer without looking at the name.

“Hello?”

“Hey Stevie!” Bucky says through the line cheerfully.

“Hey Buck, what’s up?”

“Well, I know you weren’t planning on doing anything today before Peggy’s big thing tonight so I was wondering if you would want to hang out? Maybe go walk the Hollywood walk of fame? Get some sushi?” Steve smiled as he listened to musical sound of Bucky’s voice.

“Yeah, that sounds great. I have to be back here by 2 to get ready for tonight though.”

“Yeah I’ll have you back by then. I have to get ready too you know.” Bucky says giving him a bit of attitude.

“Anyways, When should I meet you down there?”

“How soon can you get here?”

“Maybe about twenty minutes? Depending on traffic?” Steve says looking at the clock beside the bed.

“Alright, I’ll get you a frap and meet you outside Starbucks.”

“Sounds great.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve smiled as he walked up to Bucky, taking the cup that Bucky places into his hand and taking a sip through the straw. He lets out a groan as he tastes the sweet/bitter drink feeling the caffiene hit him.

“Damn these are good!” He says after he swallows.

“I know right!” Bucky says smiling as he points Steve toward a table, figuring he wants to finish his drink before they go walk around. “So, how was dinner with Peg’s last night? Sorry I couldn’t stay. I do actually have to get some work done sometimes.”

“It was great. We missed you, but Peggy understood. She is looking forward to you coming tonight. Even made a joke about ‘that dang Barnes, stealing my date’ or something like that.” 

“Well that sounds like her.” Bucky says playing with the straw of his mostly empty drink. “So, you leave tomorrow right?”

“Yeah, my plane isn’t until pretty late though so we could get lunch tomorrow if you wanted.” Steve said taking another sip of his frap.

“Yeah, I could drive you to the airport if you want?” Bucky asks as he takes a break from licking his straw.

“That would be nice actually. Save me from having to get a cab. Thanks!” Steve says as he smiles at Bucky.

The two sit in companionable silence for the most part as Steve finishes the rest of his drink. Then they get up, toss their cups, and head down the street toward the hollywood walk and chinese theatre, making jokes as they dodge people on the sidewalk.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve laughs as he watches Bucky stuff an entire roll into his mouth, his cheeks puffing up like a chipmunk as he chews. The two had enjoyed their morning out and now they were eating sushi at Bucky’s favorite sushi place.

“How many movies were on that list Peggy gave you?”Bucky asks as he swallows and takes a drink of water.

“About 15, I love it.”

“I don’t know how I’ve never seen The Lady Eve before.” Bucky says shaking his head in disbelief.

“Barbara Stanwyck is dazzling. And She is so sure of herself!”

“And sexy.” Bucky adds on taking a sip of his sake.

“Totally Sexy!” Steve commends as he takes a bite “You know every movie She’s told me to see has had this powerhouse woman in it. And in every movie they spend most of the time explaining how they are independent and don’t need a significant other.”

“Well, maybe she’s trying to tell you something there.” Bucky smiles as he shoves another sushi roll into his mouth.

“Oh! Before I forget Peggy wants you to add some lyrics to her theme song.” Steve looks over and sees Bucky staring at his cell phone, which is vibrating. “What’s the matter? Who is it?”

“It’s Natasha.” Bucky says before clicking answer. “Uhm, Hello?Hi, I’m doing okay. I’m a little tied up at the moment Nat. I don’t know. What time could you be there? Alright I’ll be there. Give me 30 minutes maybe a little longer. Okay, bye.” Bucky hits the end button and sets his phone down looking into the distance in front of him. “She misses me.” Steve tries to hide his disappointment at Bucky leaving but still keeps on a happy facade.

“See, she came to her senses.” Steve looks around, noticing Bucky not really playing attention. “We should get the bill.”

“Oh! No! You aren’t finished yet!” Bucky says giving Steve an apologetic glance.

“I’m finished it’s fine Buck.”

“No you didn’t get your spicy tuna yet.”

“I'm fine, really. You can go. I can get this one.” Steve says nodding toward the door. “I'll see you later at the Actors Guild.” Steve says before he realizes Bucky might be busy now. “I mean, if you can still make it.”

“I gotta get all the way to Silver Lake, but I'm gonna try to be there.” Bucky says grabbing his coat “Anyway, I'm bringing the music. I mean, I really wanna be there...but I don't know how long this is gonna take. I'm sorry.” Bucky says giving Steve another apologetic look.

“It's all good. Don't worry.”Steve says as Bucky leans in kissing his cheek before he turn to leave “Good luck.” Steve downs the rest of his sake before he pays the check and leaves, heading back home alone.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve sighs as he grabs the packet of paper Sharon had sent before heading up the stairs. He hits the button on the blinds and sits back against the couch. He’s just about to start reading when his phone starts ringing. He brings it to his ear answering without looking at the contact.

“Hello? Oh, Sharon! I’m just reading your pages now.” Steve says setting them down and sitting up. “No I hadn’t forgot, I’ve just been busy. That’s not true. I was going to call you when I read--What kind of surprise?” Steve says getting up and walking out of the bedroom and downstairs. “No, I don’t see a box or anything.Yes, I’m sure. Hold on, let me check the kitchen.” Steve fast walks into the kitchen seeing nothing new. “Nope, not in there.Well I’ll go check the gate. Yes. Well when did you send it?” Steve says smiling as he opens the front door to find Sharon standing in front of it, her phone pressed to her ear.

“I found your Christmas present.” Steve doesn’t know what to say so he just gestures her inside.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve focuses on uncorking the wine bottle in front of him. He would rather focus on anything other than the woman who is walking around the open living area of Pietro’s house. He pours two glasses just as Sharon walks back over toward the kitchen.

“This place suits you.”

“Yeah, right.” Steve says still looking at his glass of wine.

“No, really.” He hears Sharon step closer. “So, you are going to look at me at some point, right?” Steve picks up his head and looks Sharon in the eye. “There we are.” Sharon says taking a sip of her wine “I came here because I had to see you. Had to.”

“Oh, Sharon. I really don’t understand this!” Steve says looking at her in disbelief. “I mean...I was right there, for three years! Remember? Square peg, round hole?” 

“What?”

“That’s what you told me once, that we were a square peg and a round hole.”

“I don’t remember that I just know I hated when you were gone. I’ve never checked my email more. It was driving me crazy that I wasn’t hearing from you. I don’t want to lose you babe.” Sharon said leaning against the counter and looking at Steve.

“Lose me?” Steve said shaking his head “This is too confusing.”

“Come here Steve.” Steve let himself be put into her awkward embrace and led to the couch sitting down to drink their wine.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky sat against the back of his couch as he watched Nat pace in front of him. They had been here for 5 minutes already and she had yet to say anything of importance. Bucky took a deep breath as Nat turned to him as she walked and started talking, pleading would probably be a better word.

“I screwed up, Bucky. Haven’t you ever screwed up? I was stupid and impulsive. And you know I’m not one to beg so please, just hear me out.” Nat said as she paced back and forth in Bucky’s living room. “He wasn’t what I thought. And I just started thinking about you, about us. And I was just wishing, and hoping that you would forgive me. Can you forgive me Bucky? Will you?” Nat asks in a pleading tone.

Bucky’s brain tries to wrap itself around what she just said. He takes a deep breath as he looks up at Nat. He wants to forgive her and let everything just go back to normal but he knows that will never happen. The two of them had never really fit each other exactly perfect. Bucky’s mind drifts to a pair of expressive blue eyes framed by thick dark eyelashes and he shakes his head. He shouldn’t be here right now. He looks up at Nat again realizing she is waiting for him to answer.

“I think I can give you forgiveness Natasha.” He says watching her face light up “But…” He face falls a bit “I don’t think this is working anyways. We’re not right for each other and I think you know that, otherwise you wouldn’t have cheated in the first place.” Bucky gets up and meets Natasha at eye level. “So yes, I forgive you. But, I’m done.” Bucky says shaking his head slightly “Now, I have somewhere I need to be, so I’d prefer if you just left.” Bucky says pointing toward the front door and watching as Natasha grabs her bag and walks out. He checks the time on his phone and lets out a yelp, he doesn’t have much time. Bucky runs up the stairs to his room, telling himself he can get ready in 5 minutes, because that’s about all the time he can spare.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve leans back against the couch as he smiles at Sharon sitting next to him.

“You know, when you get back to New York, we should sneak off somewhere, just the two of us. Maybe Boston again?” Sharon says running her hand over Steve’s arm. “We had so much fun the last time we were in Boston.”

“Do you mean that?” Steve asks looking over at her “I mean...are you free to do that?”

“Darling...I just traveled all the way across the country to see you haven’t I?”

“Yeah, that doesn’t exactly answer my question...so are you…not with Brock anymore?” Steve asks giving Sharon a questioning glance “I mean is that what you’ve come here to tell me?”

“I wish you could just accept how confused by all of this I am”

“Hold on a second, let me translate that.” Steve says sitting back a bit “So you are still engaged to be married?”

“Yes, but I mean…” Steve stands up abruptly at that, shocked he let himself get pulled into this again.

“Oh, my God. Okay, this was a really close call. You know, I never thought  
I'd say this, literally never, but I think you were absolutely right about us.” Steve says relieved. “Very square peg, very round hole!”

“You cannot mean that!” Sharon says sitting up.

“The great this is I actually do. And I know i’m about three years late telling you this but, Sharon--hold on I need the lights on--Sharon you have never treated me right. Ever”

“Oh babe come on.”

“You broke my heart. And you acted like somehow it was my fault...my misunderstanding, and I was too in love with you .to ever be mad at you, so I just punished myself! For years! But you waltzing in here on my vacation, when I am having a fantastic time,and telling me that you don't want to lose me while you're about to get married somehow newly entitles me to say...it's over. This-- This twisted, toxic thing between us is finally finished! I'm miraculously done being in love with you!” Steve says throwing up his hands turning and grabbing Sharon’s jacket off the chair. “I've got a life to start living. “Steve says walking toward the front door, turning to look at Sharon. “And you're not going to be in it.” Steve walks to the front of the house hearing Sharon running behind him. “Now, I’ve got something to get to, so you need to get the hell out.” Steve says as Sharon grabs her jacket from him. “Now!” Steve says as he opens the door.

“Steve, honey…”

“No Sharon, I’m done.” Steve says as he closes the door in her face, turning around and screaming in joy before bounding up the steps to go get ready.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve smiled to himself as he hurried up the steps to Peggy’s house knocking on the door. Peggy opened it and Steve smiled seeing Peggy standing there in the beautiful dress they hd picked out. 

“Steve, you’re a knockout.” Peggy said smiling at him 

“Thank you. And may I say, so are you.” 

“I’ve got something for you.” Peggy says turning and grabbing a small box, inside is a beautiful Orchid Boutonniere. “Forgive me, the last time I had a date. This is what we did.”

“It’s beautiful Peg.” Steve says as he grabs the flower, moving it up to pin it to his lapel.

“If it’s corny, or if it’s going to ruin your outfit...you don’t have to wear it.”

“I like corny.” Steve says taking Peggy’s hands “I’m looking for corny in my life.”

“That’s a nice line.”

“It’s all those movies!” 

“Okay, let’s do it. Let’s get this embarrassment over with.” 

“Okay” Steve says as he puts Peggy’s hand on his arm helping down the stairs and into the car.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve holds open the door for Peggy when they get to the theatre. He holds out his arm again and moves her inside toward the doors. They are welcomes by a smartly dressed woman with beautiful dark skin.

“Ms.Carter?” She asks as she smiles brightly at them.

“Yes.” Peggy says as she reaches out her hand for Peggy to shake.

“We’re all ready for you.” The young lady heads to the doors and opens them, the crowd erupts into applause as Steve hears: “Ladies and Gentlemen, Ms. Margaret Carter!” Steve watches as Peggy looks around amazed at the entirely full room. They walk down the aisle as people clap loudly, cheering at Peggy. When they reach the seats saved for Steve and Bucky the lady who first talked to them walks up behind them.

“I can take you up Ms. Carter.” Peggy lets the woman guide her toward the stage, stopping when they reach the stairs. Peggy looks determined as she looks over at the young lady. Steve sighs and hopes she can do it. He thinks about going up to help until he hears Bucky’s music playing through the speakers. His smile widens as he watches the tension leave Peggy’s shoulders

“I can do it.” before she waltzes up the stairs like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Steve feels Bucky slide into the aisle beside him.

“That woman is a rock star!”

“Hi!” Steve says smiling as Peggy starts walking toward the podium.

 

‘Sorry I’m late the Natasha thing took a little time but it is over, done, kaput. You look gorgeous by the way.” Bucky says giving Steve his winning smile.

“Thanks.” Steve says turning just as Peggy steps up the the podium.

“Oh Thank you, I am absolutely overwhelmed...that I could climb those stairs!” Peggy says smiling as people laugh at her joke. “I came to hollywood over 60 years ago and immediately fell in love with motion pictures. And it's a love affair that's lasted a lifetime. When I first arrived in Tinseltown there were no cineplexes or multiplexes. No such thing as a Blockbuster or DVD. I was here before conglomerates owned the studios. Before pictures had special effects teams. And definitely before box office results were reported like... baseball scores on the nightly news.”

“She is so fantastic” Steve says whispering to Bucky.

“Hey Stevie?”

“Yes?” Steve says turning to Bucky.

“What are you doing New Year’s Eve?”

“I’ll be back in New York by New Years.”

“You know i’ve never been to New York. My family is actually from there but I’ve never been.” Bucky says looking at Steve.“If I come to New York with you, would you go out with me on New Year’s Eve?” Steve smiles broadly and leans in giving Bucky a quick peck on the lips.

“I’d love to.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Again, I love Nat...she just worked really well to be Maggie.
> 
> Anyways, Much Love!


	12. Happy Mornings and New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter before the Epilogue!

Pietro rolled over in bed, snuggling up to Clint and placing his head on his chest, feeling the his even breaths as Clint’s arm tightened around him. He figured Clint must be waking up because he feels his hand start to move up and down his side. He smiles against Clint’s skin and places a gentle kiss on his sternum before snuggling back down. 

“Good morning, dear.” Pietro heard and felt Clint say, his voice rough from sleep.

“Morning” Pietro said turning and placing his arms across Clint’s chest, and his Chin on his arms, looking up at Clint.

“I’m glad you decided to stay.” Clint said as he moved his hand to tuck a lock of Pietro’s curly hair behind his ear. After Pietro had run back to Clint yesterday they had picked up the kids together from Sam’s, and had come back to Clint’s house for a night in. Pietro had loved snuggling up with Clint on the couch, Cooper on Clint’s left, Lila in Pietro’s lap, as they watched movies and ate popcorn. After the kids were asleep Clint had spent hours taking Pietro apart piece by piece, and putting him back together. 

“Me too.” Pietro said smiling at Clint.

“So, not to break the morning haze or anything, but, I’m guessing we have about 2 minutes before Lila wakes up and wants breakfast, and I’m guessing you would rather have clothes on for that interaction.” Clint says caressing Pietro’s cheek with his hand, feeling the scratch of his stubble. 

“Yeah, probably.” Pietro says before reaching up and giving Clint a kiss. “Just give me one more kiss and we can get up.” Clint laughs but pulls Pietro back in, letting their lips move together for a few seconds before pulling back. 

The pair both get out of bed groaning and stretching when their feet hit the floor. Clint smirks at Pietro as he watches him walk naked into the bathroom, clearly checking out his ass.

“Don’t give me that look, you’re the one who said we needed to put clothes on.” Clint lets out a small laugh before sighing and grabbing a new pair of boxers from his drawer, sliding them up his hips before throwing a t-shirt over his head. He feels Pietro come up behind him and wrap his arms around his stomach, kissing his shoulder.

“I think I left my bag downstairs.” Clint sighs and grabs another pair of his boxers, handing them to Pietro. Clint goes to brush his teeth as he watches Pietro slide the boxers up his slim hips, feeling a sense of possessiveness at having Pietro in his clothes.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
True to Clint’s thoughts it had been about a minute and a half after him and Pietro had gotten dressed that Lila had opened the door to his room, bounding in and shouting at them for breakfast. Pietro had just smiled before picking her up and carrying her downstairs, Clint following behind after knocking on Cooper’s door the get him up. 

Now, the four of them were all sat at the table eating pancakes and laughing as Pietro told them a story about when him and Wanda were growing up. Clint had made Lila’s pancakes into dinosaur shapes and laughed as he watched her purposefully decapitate one, eating it’s head first. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket at he pulled it out, looking at the contact and smiling before putting it to his ear. Standing and walking into the living room.

“Hey, Steve!”

“Clint! Hey! How’s it going?”

“Great, I’m just eating breakfast with Pietro and the kids.”

“Ah, Pietro decided to stay?”

“At least until New Years, yep.”

“Well I’m happy for you, listen, I may also bringing someone back with me today.”

“Oh really? Saint Steve is bringing back a companion? How scandalous.”

“Oh shut up! Anyways I was just calling to see if maybe you’d want to have dinner tonight? Bucky and I should be getting in around 5 and I really want everyone to meet before our New Year’s thing tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that sounds great, I can call Sam.” 

“Yeah, do that. Would you mind if we come to your place, mine is a bit small to hold all of us.”

“Nah, my place works the best of the three, so that’s fine.”

“Well, I want to hear all about the whole Pietro thing, but I should probably go, we’re just getting ready to leave for the airport.”

“Yeah, I want to hear all about this Bucky too, but we can talk more tonight and tomorrow night. Call me when you land ok?”

“Will do, Sam is coming to the airport to pick us up so we shouldn’t take too long to get over to your place. Probably will just drop off our stuff beforehand at home.”

“Alright dude, See you tonight!”

Clint hung up the phone and smiled watching as Pietro catches his eye, a small smile on his face as he listens to something Lila is telling him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve gripped Bucky’s hand as he looked out the small window of the plane. They had just started moving, the flight attendants were about halfway through their safety spiel and Steve felt completely happy. Last night after Peggy’s big event Bucky had come and stayed the night. Steve was ecstatic to find out that those thighs looked just as nice with nothing covering them up. The two of them had woken up this morning tangled together in bed, warm and happy. Steve had smiled when Bucky leaned in and kissed him good morning. He could definitely get used to that. 

When they had managed to get out of bed they had packed Steve’s stuff into Bucky’s car, said goodbye to Pietro’s house, and drove to Bucky’s. Steve had made Bucky and him breakfast while Bucky packed for their trip. Steve was surprised slightly at just how good him and Bucky were at domesticity. But, still, they managed to get everything the trunk and had made it to LAX with plenty of time to spare before their flight boarded. 

Steve leaned his head against Bucky’s shoulder as he felt the plane speeding up for takeoff. Bucky slipped his hand out of Steve’s and massaged gently circles the inside of Steve’s thigh.

“You excited to be home?” 

“Yeah, excited to see Clint and Sam. Excited to show you my house and my world, since you’ve already shown me so much of yours.” Steve said tilting his head up to look at Bucky’s face.

“Well, good. Because I want to know everything about you Steve Rogers.” Bucky said as he moved his hand to tilt up Steve’s chin, slotting his mouth over Steve’s for a gentle kiss. 

“Wow, we’ve gotten sappy.” Steve says when he pulls back giving Bucky a snarky smile.

“Shut up, I was trying to have a nice moment here, Punk.” Bucky said as he hit his shoulder against Steve’s lightly.

“Jerk.” Steve said, smiling at Bucky before grabbing his hand again. He looked back out the window at the clouds, the sun starting to set beneath them as he felt Bucky give his fingers an assuring squeeze.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as he waited for Sam to pull up at the gate. This is one thing he hadn’t missed about New York, the wind and the cold. He waves at Sam with his free hand as he watches his SUV pull into the empty space in front of Steve and Bucky. Sam sprinted around the front of his car, Steve dropping Bucky’s hand momentarily to get pulled into a huge hug.

“Hey man!” He heard Sam say a little too loudly in his hear.

“Hey! Thanks for picking us up!” Steve says as Sam lets him go reaching out to shake Bucky's hand.

“Hey, Bucky, Right?” Bucky nods and shakes Sam’s hand. Steve looks towards Sam’s SUV and notices someone in the passenger seat for the first time. 

“Hey Sam, did you bring a friend?” Sam grabs Steve’s suitcase and turns back around at Steve’s question.

“Ah, crap, right, Steve...this is Riley.”He says as he signals Riley to roll down the window. Riley leans out of it and smiles at Steve as Sam and Bucky move the suitcases to the back of the car. 

“Hey! You must be Steve!” Riley says a huge smile on his face. 

“Hi there, nice to meet you.” Steve says getting into the back seat just as Bucky and Sam are heading back around to get in. “How did you and Sam meet?”

“Remember that guy I told you about at the gym?” Sam said as he got into the driver’s seat.

“The one who flirted with you because you were wearing your Air Force shirt?” Steve said trying to rack his brain.

“That would be me!” Riley said in a proud tone from the front seat. Steve laughs as he nods his head in the back, feeling Bucky reach for his hand.

“Anyways, we better get going, Clint will have my head if we are late.” Sam says buckling in and pulling away from the curb.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner with the 8 of them is chaotic, which everyone thought it was going to be, but it goes better than they thought. The four from the airport had gotten there a few minutes before they were supposed to, largely due to Sam driving like a madman, and Bucky and Steve were just excited to get out of the car. Clint had answered the door with his apron on, tackling Steve into a hug as he ushered them into the dining room, Pietro smiling at all of them from the kitchen where he was helping Clint cook dinner. 

The food had been delicious and Steve was currently sitting on the couch trying not to fall into a sleep coma as Cooper and Lila sat next to him telling him about the fun they had while he was gone. Bucky was standing at the counter with Riley and Pietro, drinking whiskey with them as Pietro finished the dishes. Clint and Sam had gone to the store down the street to get ice cream since they had all finished and realized they hadn’t planned anything for dessert. 

Lila jumped off the couch next to Steve when she heard the keys in the front door, running over to jump at Sam and her Dad, clearly excited for potential ice cream. Steve watched as Sam grabbed the bags from Clint, grabbing Cooper as he and Lila headed toward the kitchen. Clint walked over and fell back against the couch next to Steve turning to him and laughing.

“Wow, what a couple of weeks it’s been.”

“Oh I know, so much happened. But I will say I never thought I would see the day that you would turn so sickeningly domestic.” Steve said elbowing Clint in the arm.

“Yeah, I kinda thought my days of that were over too.” Clint says sighing and laughing as Steve elbows him. “I just didn’t see Pietro coming I guess.” Clint says with a small smile.

“You guys are good together.” Steve says looking over to the kitchen where Pietro is laughing with Bucky and Riley.

“Bucky seems like an alright guy.” Clint says following Steve’s gaze to the kitchen.

“Yeah, he’s a good one.” 

They sit in companionable silence as Sam turns the corner with Lila and Cooper, having helped them get their own small bowls of ice cream. The guys in the kitchen head into the living room too, Bucky coming and sitting on Steve’s right. Pietro taking the last place on the couch next to Clint. Lila crawls up into Pietro’s lap, her feet in her Dad’s. Sam sits down in the loveseat next to the couch, Riley sitting next to him. Cooper sits on the floor in front of his dad’s feet turning toward Steve as he takes a bite of ice cream.

“Uncle Steve, you should pick the movie!” He says after he swallows.

“Thanks Cooper, but how about you just pick whatever you want.”

Cooper smiles broadly as he grabs the remote, scrolling through Netflix before clicking on Big Hero 6, turning to get approval from his dad before hitting play. The group settles back in their seats, getting quiet as Cooper, Lila, and Pietro hush them for the movie.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Riley had decided to go out for an adult New Year’s eve instead of having a quiet night in with the other’s so Steve and Bucky had to drive themselves over to Clint’s the next night. Bucky was pacing downstairs waiting for Steve when he heard his feet on the stairs turning around to see Steve wearing a tightly cut suit similar to his own. He gave Steve a quick kiss as they headed to Steve’s tiny car, still amazed that this little fireball was his to kiss. 

Pietro answered the door when they got to Clint’s, his curly hair pulled back into a bun, dressed similarly to them in a nice suit. 

“Hey Guys! Clint just ran up to get ready and make sure the kids are ready, so they should be down in a few minutes. I’m just finishing the food if you guys want some appetizers.” Pietro said leading them into the kitchen. The entire counter was covered in trays of different hors d'oeuvres.

“Wow, you’ve outdone yourself here Pietro.” Steve said looking at the different delicious-looking creations.

“Oh thanks, I just felt like getting a little creative. “Pietro said as he wiped his hand on a towel. Bucky started talking to Pietro about one of the creations just as Steve heard Lila yell from upstairs.

“Uncle Steve!” Steve laughed and met her at the bottom of the stairs scooping her up and swinging her in a circle.

“You look just like an angel on top of the christmas tree!” Steve said as he set her down, letting her run into the kitchen. Clint walked down the stairs with Cooper, hitting Steve on the back as he ushered him into the kitchen as well. Steve went and sat on the bar stool next to Bucky, letting Lila sit in his lap as she ate something Pietro had given her. Clint came up beside Pietro and placed a kiss on his cheek reaching down and grabbing some food off one of the trays popping the bite into his mouth. Buck handed Steve a glass of champagne and the two toasted before Steve took a sip. Clint grabbed one too and raised it to Steve’s.

“Well, happy New Year.” Clint said as he clinked their glasses taking a sip as he placed his arm around Pietro’s waist.

“Happy New Year.” Steve said looking around at all the people around him, a huge smile on his face.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it, I am writing an Epilogue that takes place 2 years later right now so expect that to be up soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Much Love!


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here it is, the end. I am going to write a few extra scenes to add on as a series to this work of some sexy times between the couples. I might also add a few other scenes looking into the future or something but I haven't decided. I hope you enjoy this.

2 Years Later 

Pietro sat in his chair in his office at home, finishing an email to his sister as he played with the wedding band on his finger. He smiled when he felt Clint’s arms wind around his shoulders, letting himself lean back in his chair and tilt his head up for a kiss. 

“Hey Honey,” Pietro said after Clint kissed him gently. “How was work?” 

“Same old, same old.” Clint said running his hand through Pietro’s hair. “Did you and Wanda manage to finish that trailer?” 

“Yep, got it all squared away so I am free now until New Year’s.” Pietro said turning in his chair and getting up, pulling his husband over to the small couch next to his desk. Leaning back against Clint’s chest as he layed down with him.

“Well that’s good.” Clint said pressing his nose into Pietro’s hair before placing a kiss on his forehead. “Alright, the kids should be home in about an hour and then we have to head over to Sam’s for Christmas.”

“Mmm sounds good.” Pietro said cuddling into Clint’s embrace. “When did Steve’s and Bucky’s flight get in?” Pietro asks against Clint’s collarbone

“I think they were supposed to get in this afternoon, Sam was going to have Riley get them on his way back from work.”

“Okay good.” Pietro said letting his eyes drift shut. “Can we just lay here for a bit?” 

“Of course babe.” Clint said laying back and wrapping his arms tighter around Pietro.

After New Year’s 2 years ago Pietro and Clint had made the long distance thing work for the two months that Pietro needed to get everything at work in order. Wanda had convinced Pietro that because she was still in L.A. they could do their work together over email and skype, which lead to Pietro moving into Clint’s in March. Their system worked pretty well and Pietro was still able to do his job without needing to be away from Clint and the kids. Wanda came and visited with Vision every once and awhile, the two had just been in New York for Thanksgiving. 

Lila and Cooper were ecstatic when their Dad sat them down one day after school, asking them if it would be alright if he asked Pietro to marry him. It had been exactly one year after they met that Clint had taken Pietro to the Empire State Building for their anniversary of sorts, getting down on one knee with a ring box in his hand. They had gotten married in a small ceremony with their family 6 months later, both of them crying the entire way through their vows. Pietro still sometimes stared at his hand in amazement still not completely adjusted to the ring on his finger.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve smiled at the beautiful man next to him as their plane landed at JFK, remembering the flight they had taken together just two years ago. Bucky and Steve had dated long distance for 6 months before Steve had called Bucky one evening telling him that he had applied to a newspaper in L.A. and had gotten the job. Bucky let Steve move in with him after making sure that Steve wasn’t just taking the job for him. Steve also just missed L.A., it having turned into a home for him in such a short amount of time. Him and Bucky made a promise to Sam and Clint when they were moving Steve’s stuff that they would visit every Christmas though, hence why they were on a plane at 12:00pm on Christmas Eve. 

The two had only gotten closer once Steve had moved in, spending many nights in watching movies, Bucky making commentary about the music the entire time. Steve stayed close with Peggy, having her and her friends over for dinner at least once a week. 

The two of them exited the plane hand in hand, heading down to baggage claim to wait for their suitcases before heading out into the cold to find Riley. Riley and Sam had stayed strong over the last two years, Riley moving in with Sam about 3 months ago. 

When Steve saw Riley leaning against the door of Sam’s SUV he smiled and gave him a hug, heading to the back to put his suitcase in the trunk. Steve sat in the front seat next to Riley as he drove them away from the airport and towards Sam’s house. Sam had moved since Steve had last been in Brooklyn. His new house was bigger and in the same neighborhood as Clint and Pietro’s, which meant he had enough space to host Steve and Bucky when they were here. 

Sam pulled open the door as Steve was climbing the steps with his suitcase, almost slipping on the snow as Bucky placed a steadying hand on his back. 

“Hey Man!” Sam yelled as he got to the top step pulling his friend into a hug. “Flight good?”

“Yeah, just fine.” Steve said as Sam ushered him into the warmth of his house, grabbing Steve’s suitcase from him. “When are Pietro and Clint getting here?”

“They should be over soon with the kids, Pietro called just before you guys pulled up.” Sam said as he set Steve’s suitcase in the guest room adjacent to the kitchen. 

“Sounds good, you need any help with dinner?” Steve asks as they head out into the living area, seeing Bucky and Riley already standing in the kitchen drinking a couple of beers.

“Yeah, it’d be nice to have some help since it seems these two have decided to start the party already.” Sam said ruffling Riley’s hair as he walked past him to check on the turkey in the oven. Steve moved to help him as he heard the door opening in the entry way.

“Hey guys! Everyone here?” Steve heard Clint say as he walked into the hallway to greet them.

“I have the pie!” Lila said as she held up the dish “Papa said I could carry the pie!” She said as she gestured with it toward Pietro who had his hands full of bags, each filled to the top with neatly wrapped presents. 

“That I did, little bean. Why don’t you go give that to your Uncle Sam in the kitchen?” Pietro told her as he moved into the living room placing the presents underneath the Christmas tree in the corner before turning back around to give Steve a hug.

“Hey Steve! How was the flight?” 

“Good!” Steve said returning the hug before turning to his Best Friend who was still in the doorway trying to get Cooper into the house. Pietro smiled running over to Clint’s rescue, going outside to deal with the tween. Clint sighed as he watched his husband go, walking over to Steve and pulling him into a hug. 

“How you been brother?” Clint asked into his shoulder.

“Good, got a pretty big bonus at work for the end of the year. Bucky has a contract for a huge movie coming up too so good news all around I guess from us.” Steve asks as he looks at Clint. “How about you guys? How is married life treating you...again?” Steve asks gently, feeling relieved when Clint laughs.

“Good. Yeah, Pietro is amazing, I love him so much. Lila is doing really great in 1st grade, she even read a whole picture book to me the other night. Pietro had to save me before I cried, I was so proud of her. Cooper on the other hand, is such a handful at the moment, but, I kinda figure he would be, 12 isn’t the easiest age to be.” Clint says smiling at Steve. 

Pietro had just wrangled Cooper into the house when Sam called everyone into the dining room for dinner. Everyone hugged and exchanged hellos as they all settled around the table.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve leaned back against the couch taking a sip of his wine as he watched Lila rip into the wrapping paper on her present from him and Bucky. She had already opened a set of coloring books and fancy pencils from Sam and some new ballet shoes and books from her Dad’s. Steve watched Lila’s eyes light up as she opened the box, pulling out two tutu’s that Steve had made for her, with Peggy’s help. The first one was Blue and Silver and she grabbed it first screaming out in glee as she looked at her Papa saying “Look Papa it’s your favorite color!” Pietro smiled at her as she grabbed the other one which was light purple and had little butterflies and flowers in it. She ran across the room and tackled Steve into a hug throwing her arms around his neck. 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” She said before she hugged Bucky too, going back over to show them to her Dad.

Most of the presents under the tree had opened, Pietro and Sam both only having one left, and everyone was surrounded by the gifts that they had gotten for each other. Bucky was busy looking through his new book filled with pictures of galaxies and planets that Pietro and Clint had gotten him along with a box set of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Riley was messing with the new pocket knife Steve and Bucky had bought him. Pietro and Sam looked at each other before agreeing to Pietro opening his last present first. Pietro quickly ripped into the wrapping paper having saved Clint’s present to him until last. Pietro pulled out the plain white box and slid of the lid looking at the thick paper inside the box before screaming and throwing his arms around his husband.

“We’re going to Spain?” Pietro asked excitedly

“Well I know we never got to take a honeymoon because both of us were swamped at work, but, I talked to Laura’s parents and they said they would watch the kids for a week so we could go.” Clint said kissing his husband “I know how much you wanted us to have some time alone.”

“This is the best present you could’ve given me!” Pietro said kissing Clint again as the rest of them in the room laughed. 

Sam himself had saved his present from Steve and Bucky until last and he meticulously sat and peeled off the tape before unwrapping the paper. He opened the box and shook his head at Bucky and Steve laughing.

“I hate you guys.” He said with no real fire as he pulled out a pair of Air Force footie pajamas. 

“I just thought, you know, you really needed them.” Bucky said laughing as he watched Sam hold them up.

“I just went along with it.” Steve said laughing along with his boyfriend.

“He’s right, you totally needed those” Riley said poking Sam with his finger. Sam just shook his head and set them back into the box, looking around at everyone.

“Well I guess that’s it for presents.” 

“Actually, I have something left” Bucky said as he stood up turning toward Steve before dropping on one knee. Steve covered his mouth with his hand as he looked at Bucky.

“Steven Grant Rogers, I think I loved you the very first second I saw you. You were standing there with your impossibly long eyelashes smiling at me like I was the greatest person you had ever met.” Bucky said laughing at the memory. “I think that’s what I fell in love with first, your selfless heart. I’ve never met a kinder person in my life, and I never want to spend my life with anyone else. So, Stevie, will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?”Bucky finished as he opened the box he was holding, a silver band set into the velvet case. Steve felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he smiled broadly before leaning forward and kissing Bucky, pulling back with a hand touching his face.

“Yes, James Buchanan Barnes, I will marry you.” Bucky smiled and slid the ring onto Steve’s finger, hearing as everyone in the room clapped and Sam wolf whistled. 

So their lives hadn’t been perfect, but somehow through two strangers exchanging houses for the Holiday’s, they managed to find their family. It may be small and made up of entirely too many men in Lila’s opinion, but, it was their own and they wouldn’t trade anything for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through this guys, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Much love!!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at sergeantjamesbbarns on tumblr <3


End file.
